To Save My Family
by TenchiMuyoAndTwilight
Summary: After being turned the day of graduation, Bella finds that she has the power to travel through time. She puts her own happiness at risk when she goes back to help the Cullens become mortal.
1. Prolouge

Authore's Notes... So this is my new story. Hope this one does better. I only know what I am going to do for the beginning and end so bare with me in the middle. It will just flow as I write it.

Enjoy and review x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Prologue

Lonliness is what I have felt for the last year now. But I had done it, the one thing that made my family happy. I had made them mortal.

It was hard for me to give up the one I love and the family that I had, but it was what they wanted. And I knew that he still hated it that I gave up my life for them.

They would all be dead now. Long gone. Old and buried under the earth, where they always should have been by my 18th birthday. I miss them all so much. Of course, I am the only one that remebers them. No one else will because of the simple fact that they never met them.

I changed their life paths, so they never met. So they were never changed. Carlisle had died long before they were all born, so he could not have changed them, and all because I made sure that he was never changed.

I made sure to sacrifice my own happiness for theirs. I have no idea what path their life took once I helped them, and I do not know if they remembered my help - I hoped they didn't. I was just an angel - as Edward put it - sent to save their lives and change their path. Of course they didn't know the truth.

And it all started the day I was changed - on graduation night. The day I found my power...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... So tell me what you think of the first. Should I carry on or not? I promise it will be better and I am going to try and make the chapters longer and put more drama in. Each chapter will focus on each character. Of course I will save the best for last.

Anyone that read Silver Chains will know that I am also asking for ideas to use. So anyone that has an idea, just let me know. I am also asking for anyone that has a good Bella/Edward romance that has drama angst but with a happy ending. And of course I like funny stories, too.

Review guys x

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	2. Chapter One

Author's Notes... I still don't have much of an idea of how this story is going to go, just the plot and the ending, but hopefully it will work out good. I love the interest in it I am getting just from the prolouge, so I am defiently going to carry it on.

Till the Clock Strikes Tweleve I will be doing very soon, I am just planning what to write for chapter one. And I will also be doing the sequel for Silver Chains once I have the whole plot planned out. Hopefully it will be posted by next week. Anyone that hasn't read Silver Chains, please do.

By the way, this story is all Bella's POV. If I change my mind in a chapter, I will let you know, but I am pretty sure that it will only work good if it is all in Bella's. Anybody that wants me to add someone else's POV let me know and I will.

Replies to reviews...

Abdex1written... Glad you like the idea. It has been playing in my head for a while. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review x

TeamEmSper... Thanks for the review x

VioletteRose... This story is going to be a bit sad, but at the end it will defintely pick up a lot. The last chapter is going to be happy in the end. The next chapter will hopefully have a little bit more happiness, as I am going to pay attention to their lives before the all the emotion happens. I promise that it won't all be sad. Thanks for the review x

Babes39... Here's the next one. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review x

Enjoy and review

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter One

Bella's POV...

Graduation, I was not looking forward to it. I hated public affairs. And this was the worst. I was scared I was going to embarrass myself.

But there was one thing to look forward to today. Today was the day set for my transformation. Yes, I was going to be a vampire. Finally.

OK, so tenichally, in three days I would be a vampire, but tonight I would begin the transformation.

I was excited but nervous. Excited because I will be spending forever with Edward - my personal heaven. Nervous because, well, I knew how much pain it is. The most painful memory of your human life. The one thing about being human that you never forget - unless you are like Alice, who was stuck in darkness for so long that she does not remember anything from her human life, including the change. But being with Edward forever overweighed the thought of the pain. And we would finally be equal. Instead of me being the constant danger to everyone, I would be able to fight alongside them.

Forever with Edward. The thought was amazing.

The last year had been wonderful. After Edward returned with me from Italy - he had decided to face the Volturi to die thinking that I was dead - we were inserparable. Although, he was even more protective than before. I felt like he was my dad sometimes, but even Charlie was not that protective. He felt that I was going to do something stupid at a moment's notice again.

Not just that, but he blamed himself for my almost death. Like the fact that I had jumped of a cliff was because I wanted to die. I tried to convince him that it was just a sport I wanted to try, but he wouldn't listen. I gave up after a while.

So, tonight, my life was to begin - I refuse to say end like Edward did. I could not see how my life would end when I was with Edward.

....

"Hi, Bella," Alice said as she skipped into the room. I was standing in front of the floor length mirror she insisted on buying me a few weeks ago, staring at my reflection. "What are you doing?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Studying," I sighed. She cocked her head to the side, confused. "My reflection." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"OK then. Have I ever told you how silly humans can be sometimes?" she asked. I nodded.

"A lot, Alice. What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked. I was nervous, I was alowed to act moody.

"To show you your new dress I bought you, of course."

"What? Alice, no, no dress."

"Bella," she said in a tone that told me not to argue. I sighed. She smiled and jumped up off the bed, knowing she had won. She pulled me towards a big white box that was on the bed. "Open it." I slowly lifted the lid off the box and removed the paper. I gasped once I saw the dress. It was a pure white, think strapped dress. It was gorgeous.

"Alice, thank you. It's amazing."

"No problem, Bella. Put it on," she instructed. I slid out of my jeans and top and slipped the dress over my head. I turned to look in the mirror and smiled. It fell just above my knees, and made my skin look soft and subtle, and my hair and eyes stand out.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Alice said as I turned to her. "Now for the shoes." She held up a pair of white sandals, luckily with no heel. I smiled.

"Very unlike you, Alice," I said.

"Well, I thought I would be nice for your big day. But tonight is going to be different. I will show you your outfit later." I groaned. She handed me the shoes and I slipped them on. "Now, I have to get going. See you later." Once said, she quicky skipped out of my room. I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled anyway. She could be annoying and demanding, but she is the best friend and sister I could ask for. All of the Cullens were the best - even Rosalie, at times.

"Are you ready to go, Bells?" Charlise asked as he walked into the room. I smiled when I saw him fiddling with his tie, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Dad, it's only for an hour, you can change once it's finished." I walked out of the door past him.

"I know," he said as he followed me. I smiled slightly.

I knew Charlie hated dressing up, that is where I got it, after all, but he would do it for me. This day was special - in more ways than one - and he wanted to look his best so that - as he put it - he did not embarrass me.

We walked out the door and to the police cruiser. OK, so maybe him dressing nice wouldn't embarrass me, but arriving in the cruiser would.

"Dad, do we really have to go in the cruiser? Why can't we go in my car?" I asked pleadingly.

"Bella, it is just the once. Come on," he said, walking towards the driving seat of his car. I followed behind, my shoulders slumped. My robe was at school, so all I had was my phone on me.

We left the house and drove quickly to the school. When we got there, I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked two spaces down. My father grumbled about him, and quickly got out of the car in a huff.

I knew that my dad did not approve of Edward, but I didn't care. This was my life and my choice. I just wish there was a way that I could still see Charlie after I was changed. I knew that the plan would work, but I also knew that it would break Charlie's heart.

After graduation, we were going to the Cullen house for a party - Alice insisted. After the party was done, was when I was being changed. Of course, Charlie would just think that we were getting prepared to leave for college the next day - which we were actually going to be doing after my change, three days later, except we were not going to college. We would wait a month and then the story would be that the house we had rented off campus burned down, with me, Alice and Edward trapped inside. Our bodies would have been burned far beyond identification.

I knew it would break Charlie's heart, but it had to happen. It would be even worse if he found out about what we all really were, what with the Volturi. It was the only way.

I looked around the area graduation was taking place, looking for Edward. I spotted him standing with Alice, both also in their robes. Why, oh, why did they always look so good in everything they wore? He glanced up and met my eyes. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I wanted to go over at the moment, but I knew I couldn't. The ceremony was almost starting.

"Can you believe it, Bella, we are finally graduating," Jessica whispered. I smiled slightly at her. Guess she was talking to me just because we were graduating.

"Yeah. I can't believe it."

"We finally start our lives. Oh, my God, I am going to miss you," she cried, hugging me tightly. 'We finally start our lives.' I smiled as I thought about this, and hugged her back. I was starting my life with the one person - or vampire - that I have ever loved.

....

"Bella Swan," I heard being called. I came back from my thoughts as I walked up onto the stage to collect my deploma. "Well done, Bella," the principle said as I took my deploma. I smiled at him.

I walked off to the stage to stand with the people on the other side. I looked around to see if I could spot Alice and Edward, but couldn't find them. I frowned when I realised they were not where they were supposed to be.

"Contrulations, class of 2009," the principle said a little while later. Everyone threw their hats in the air as I just stared at the stage. I pulled my hat off and dropped it to the floor, not being bothered to toss it in the air with the other students.

"Bella," I heard my dad call as he came towards me. I hugged him tightly, my eyes still searching the crowds. "I am so proud of you," he said, pulling away from me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

Esme and Carlisle walked up to us then, Rosalie and Emmett following behind. Esme pulled me into a gently hug. I smiled and hugged her back, pulling away as Carlisle, too, took me into a hug.

"Bella, I am so happy for you," Esme said gently. "Charlie," Esme said as she took his hand in her gloved one. I smiled when I realised why she was wearing gloves. Well, it was a cold day, so she could get away with it. She could also get away with the cold lips she just pressed to his cheek. I raised an eyebrow as Charlie blushed and smiled shyly. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Belly," Emmett said as he picked me up off the ground in a hug. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme laughed as I struggled to get down.

"Emmett, put her down," Rosalie hissed. I smiled at her as Emmett set me on the ground.

Rosalie and I had been getting a long a lot better lately. I think she came to accept that I would not be much of a problem to her family any time soon, considering tonight I would be at th beginning of becoming just like her. Although, the reason Rosalie never liked me was because of the choice I had, made she seemed to have gotten over that.

She gently pulled me into a hug, while she whispered in my ear, "Welcome to the family, Bella." I smiled gently as I understood what she meant.

"Thanks," I whispered back. I was finally on good terms and had the approval of Rosalie Hale Cullen, and I couldn't be happier.

....

"Alice!" I whined for the hundreth time. "Why can't I just wear what I have on already? And why do I need my hair done?" I asked. Alice had had me sitting on my desk chair doing my make-up for the last hour and a half. Rosalie had already done my hair and was now sitting on my bed, looking through some magazines she brought with her.

"Because we want everyone to be blown away with you. You can't go in the same thing you wore to graduation!" Alice all but shrieked. I sighed heavily.

"Never argue with Alice," Rosalie laughed softly. I rolled my eyes, but smiled, anyway.

"OK, we're all done," Alice said after another twenty minutes.

"Finally," I said with a sigh, getting up from the chair. Rosalie laughed.

I went to the mirror and looked into it. I was wearin a baby blue knee length dress - Edward's favourite colour - with a halter top.

"OK, so, here are the shoes. And remember, you promised me you would wear them because I let you wear flats earlier." She handed me the silved high heeled sparkle shoes.

"I know, I know," I said, sitting down on the bed and putting them on. I stood up slowly, careful not to fall and break my ancle.

"See, you look amazing, Bella," Alice said, clapping her hands and bouncing on the spot. I rolled my eyes at her.

...

"I'll see you during the holidays, Dad," I said. He nodded, smiling sadly.

"Of course, Bella. I am so proud of you. I am going to miss you a lot," he said, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, sligthly choked up. I smiled when he pulled back. "See you in the holidays, Bella," he said, smiling again.

"Bye, dad," I whispered. I picked up the bag that I had - I only had one because I knew that Alice would most probably buy me new clothes - and walked out the door to Edward's car.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded, not looking at him. "Bella, it's going to be OK. You will get to see him, he just can't know that you are there. Don't worry, he will be OK."

"I hope so," I sighed. Edward opened the car door for me and let me slid in, shutting the door after me. I looked toward my house. I saw the curtain move, and knew my dad was watching me leave.

In a few months, he would think I was dead. He would never know that I am happy and alive - well, as alive as a vampire can be - and hurt to know that he would be in pain. But I was comforted by the idea of being able to see him whenever I could, even if he couldn't know I was there.

I watch the house disappear as we got further and further away. I looked over at Edward to see him smiling gently at me. He grasped my hand in his and held it tightly.

"It will be OK, Bella," he said.

Little did I know, the death lie would not be needed.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... Well, there is my first chapter. I wanted it to be kinda long, even though it didn't go as long as I wanted. Oh, well. Hope you guys liked it anyway.

Oh, my God, has anyone heard JLS' new song? I love it to bits, and I can't stop listening to it. It's kinda annoying really but it is giving me a bit more inspiration. Well, the song is about people in love. And, plus, watching Ashton dance around - WOW! Anyone agree? Lol.

Anyway, the next chapter should be out tomorrow. I am still planning my other two fanfics, but I will try to post them as soon as I can.

I am hoping for 5-10 reviews before I put the next chapter up.

Review and enjoy x

TenchiMuyoAndFanfics x


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Notes... Man, I didn't know what to do for this chapter. I didn't want to jump onto the change so close to the beginning. But, it will happen in this one, I decided. So his chapter may be quite short. Sorry, if so. I am going to put a few more bits in before the change, though.

My other two stories I am still trying to plan. I have got a little bit more to Till the Clock Strikes Twelve, but Silver Chains sequel I haven't even got a name for yet. I will say one thing, Silver Chains sequel will be set in England. I wanted to write about somewhere I know, as I have only been to America once, and that was only California and Vegas to see my uncle, so I don't really know much. But, of course, I know about my home, so that's where it's gonna be. Anyone that gets confused about my english words in that story, review and tell my and I will let you know. But I am sure you guys will know or be able to figure it out.

Replies to rewviews...

LoveAngel91... Thanks for the rewview x

VioletteRose... Thanks. My other two stories are being planned, and first chapters being written. Glad you like them. Thanks for the review x

Animal8... Thanks. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review x

Babes93... Here's the next one, enjoy. Thanks for the review x

Jynxiii... Thanks for the review x

Chapter One

Bella's POV...

There were beautiful white and silver lights around every tree up the driveway. I smiled at the thought of how long it took Alice to put them up - probably only a few minutes, what wih being a vampire and all.

"Excited?" Edward asked, a mocking smile on his lips. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not," I said simply. He laughed. "She hasn't gone too overboard has she?" I asked.

"Uh, define overboard," he said quickly. I sighed. It was an hour before the party started. I was to arrive early so that I could help greet everyone that walked through the door. Apparently, this party was going to mostly be hosted by me. Great, I thought.

"Oh, God," I sighed.

"Don't worry, it's only three hours long."

"Only?" I asked. I sighed again. I was going to be doing that a lot tonight.

...

It was now ten minutes until everyone arrived for the party. I was watching Alice as she sped around the room checking all the decorations. It was slightly funny. Just as she was checking the last one, there was a knock at the door.

"9 and a half minutes early. Does no one know how to be faishonably late?" Alice moaned, walking to the door. -Author's Notes... I forgot how to spell fashonably so sorry, guys. Please, someone correct me. - "Bella, come on," she said. I slowly got up and walked over to stand beside her. She pulled the door open to see Angela and Ben standing there.

"Hi, welcome," she said in a friendly tone. They both smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us," Angela said.

"Not a problem," Alice replied. "Come in."

"Bella, you look beautiful," Ben gushed with a smile. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." Angela walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Alice?" she asked. Over the last few months, me, Edward and Alice had been hanging out with Angela and Ben, and they had come to get used to Alice's over excitement about everything - especially fashion. And her need to always dress me up.

"Who else?" I said, which Angela laughed at.

An hour later, and the house was packed with people from school. I was getting tired and bored pretty quickly, just walked around and talking to random people. I was, at that moment, talking to Jessica, who was going on about something I wasn't really interested in. I scanned the room, knowing I hadn't seen Edward for a little while. I wondered where he was.

"Can you believe that?" I heard Jessica say. I tunred back to her to reply. I shook my head slightly, hoping that was the right answer. "Oh, my God, Lauren," she suddenly shouted, waving her arm. She quickly ran and disappeared in the crowd.

"Thanks God for that," I sighed.

"Now, now, Bella, that's not nice," I heard Emmett's voice behind me. I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, you think she's annoying too."

"True," he nodded, a smile on his face.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked.

"In his room. He got fed up with, now, how did he say it? 'All the annoying teenagers who think graduation is the best thing in the world.'" He smiled slightly.

"Right," I said slowly. "I'm going to go find him, then. Keep Alice busy for me."

"On it." He ran away into the crowd. I watched in amusement, from the top of the stairs as Emmett picked Alice up and twirled her around. She was beating her fists on his back, and everyone else was laughing. Guess the Cullen's reputation was being changed. I quickly ran up to Edward's room and walked in. He was laying on the bed he put in for me with his arms across his stomach and his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Your best friend wouldn't leave me alone," he said.

"Best friend?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as I sat on the bed.

"Lauren. She was trying to convince me to bring her up here." He rolled his eyes and then closed them again. I giggled slightly. "It's not funny, Bella."

"Well, it kinda is. If only she knew." I laughed again. He opened one eye and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You think that would scare her off?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"It didn't work with you."

"That's because I'm special, and not stupid," I stated. He smiled slightly.

"What you doing up here, anyway?" he asked, his eyes once again closed.

"I wondered where you were."

"You managed to get away without Alice knowing?"

"I got Emmett to distact her," I snickered. He laughed slightly. "How long till the party's over?" I asked. He looked down at his watch.

"Half an hour." He sighed quietly. He knew what I was going to ask next.

"We are defintely doing it tonight?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Of course. I don't think you would let me get away with leaving it for another few days."

"I think I have waited long enough." I gently laid down by the side of him. "I thought you hated using this bed?" I asked.

"I do. But in three days it will not have any use, so might as well use it now."

"I wouldn't say it won't have no use. I bet I can think of a few," I said suggestively. He smiled again, and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you said once I was changed, so might as well prepare myself now."

"I..." he was about to teply when we heard a shrill voice.

"Bella!"

"Oh, no. Emmett was supposed to be distacting her."

"Bella, what are you doing up here?" Alice asked as she came into the room.

"Trying to get away," I said quietly.

"Sorry, Bella, she's slippery," Emmett said as he stood behind her. Alice gave him a death glare.

"Come on, Bella, don't be so boring." She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Better go," Edward laughed.

"You, too," Alice said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off the bed.

"Nooooo," Edward moaned.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Alice grabbed him also, and pulled him along. He growled slightly behind her. "Climax of the night, guys, you have to be down there for it," she said, dragging us both along.

I was scared of what the climax was going to be.

....

The climax of the night was basically games - of course with non alcohol. The Cullens didn't take part, of course, but I had to. And I was really bad, too. They made me plan Spin the Bottle for Emmett's kicks, and I had the unforunate event of having to kiss Tyler. I could hear Edward growl from the sofa when the bottle landed on him. Tyler's face was in a victorious and smug smile when he looked at Edward's glare. But when Edward bared his pointy teeth at him, he quickly turned back to the game, a very scared look on his face. I made sure the game ended quickly after that. I don't think we needed Edward murdering anyone tonight.

After everyone left, I was so tired. But I knew that the time was not far away. I also knew that Edward would try and make me sleep beforehand, as a way to put it off just a little bit longer. I wouldn't, though. I wanted it to happen already.

So the time came...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... I decided I am going to wait for the next chapter before I do the change. So, you know the beginning of the next chapter will be the change. She will also find out her power, and that is where the adventure begins. I know I promised a bit more happiness, but let's wait and see. I am hoping for Bella to get to know the human sides of the Cullens before she changes their future. I don't know how I am gonna portray it all first, but I am hoping it will be good to see.

I don't know when I will get the next chapter out, but I will try as soon as I can. The next chapter I am going to be starting on the first character, so I want some time to plan it. But, in the mean time, that means that I can get the other two stories out, so while you're waiting, you have some of my stories to read. I am working on the first chapter of Till the Clock Strikes Twelve. It will be in both Edward and Bella's POVs, but by the end it will be mostly Edward's.

Thanks for reading guys. I am hoping to have at least 5-10 reviews before the next chapter is updated.

TenchiMuyoAndTwlight x


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Notes...

Just a message to apologise for how long the next chapter is taking to get out. I am putting a lot of planning into the chapter as I want it to be just perfect and long enough. I am still planning and writing down ideas and putting them into the order that I need. I will try and get it out as soon as possible. Please, stay with me until the time.

Also, Till the Clock Strikes Twelve chapter two will not be written or updated until I have the next chapter to this one, so sorry for that. Until then, there is some amazing other stories out there, so check them out while you wait.

You guys are great, and I love you all. I am going to try and hurry to get the next chapter out for you all, but I am making this chapter flow how I want. Thanks for the patience, guys. Love you all x

I also wanna know what you guys thought of New Moon. I thought it was amazing. I loved it. I actually cried. And it was so funny, too. Although I was disappointed that the scene of Bella when they tried to make her go back to Jacksonville... I would loved it they put that in. And the bit in the cinema with Jessica, but oh well. Still loved it.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	5. Chapter Three

Author's Notes... This has been a while coming, but I have put quite a bit of planning into this chapter. This is where all the fun begins. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but this story is not going to be very long. The first two chapters, and a chapter for each character, then I may add one more before the last one. So it will be about 10 - 11 chapters long. I am going to work on a longer story, but I am still planning that one.

Till the Clock Strikes Tweleve will be published after this chapter - I am in the middle of planning and writing. Chapters may start having a bit of time between them because I am going to be doing rough drafts of ideas and then putting them all together. This is so that you guys enjoy it a lot more.

Replies to reviews ...

VioletteRose... Hi. Yeah, I know he is. But scared of Edward, although he don't like to admit it. I just thought I'd write that for a bit of fun... and something to fill in a few spaces. My longest chapter... So proud. Thanks. I know. The cinema was like so packed there was only about four seats left - good job we got tickets two weeks early. But, you know, we had perfect seats. It is really good. When is it coming out where you are? It's amazing and so funny. Rob really does Edward's pain well in it, I think. And Kristen is amazing at showing Bella's pain too. Thanks for the review x

Babes93... Sorry took so long. Enjoy. Thanks for the review x

20love2read... Thanks for the review x

Bookworm19065... Thanks. I wanted him to have very slightly pointy teeth. You know how some people have like slightly pointy fangs? Yeah, that's what Edward has. Made him look menacing to Tyler, so it was perfect. And makes him more vampiry sort of in my head. Sorry I didn't explain that. Thanks for the review x

Hope you enjoy this chapter... Taken me forever to do.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x

Chapter Three

Pain. It was unbearable. It was unmistakable. It was hard to cope with. I knew not to scream, though - it would not stop the pain. I knew not to beg for death - death was not coming to me. I knew that I just had to wait out the three days - despite the fact that it felt like I had been burning alive for eternity.

It was a searing pain, like someone had put gas all over my body and set it on fire. It was hard not to scream, but I didn't. It would be useless to do so. I just kept my body frozen, unmoving, letting the flames lick across my body, my veins and into my heart.

I could feel it moving up through my veins, burning all the blood away and replacing it with the venom. I could feel it burn into my heart and the racing speed up. I knew it wouldn't be long till it was all over and I would finally be what I had been waiting to be since meeting Edward. I would finally be a vampire. That thought alone kept me through this pain. It was all worth it, in the end.

As more time passed, my senses became better. I could hear things all around me. Birds were singing, wind was blowing, people were breathing. I could hear a TV on somewhere close. I could hear someone in the same room as me breathing. I could also hear my frantic heartbeat, of which was slowing down.

I heard footsteps and a soft bang, which I assumed was a door closing.

"How long?" I heard someone ask. I could not tell the voices apart yet.

"Another five minutes before she wakes up." I heard someone sigh after the sentence was said. Things were slowly becoming more and more prominent. I could feel the pain slightly dulling in my body. I could feel the venom in my veins.

"She's going to be so beautiful," I heard Alice say. Yes, I was defintely close - I could now make out voices.

"She already was," Edward replied.

"She can probably hear us now," Alice said.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I wanted to reply to him, but I was too scared that if I did, I would scream out in pain. The pain was dulling fast, but it was still very powerful. I did nothing. I just stay laying the way I had before. Not moving. Not making a sound.

"Three minutes," Alice said. I knew she was excited, and probably bouncing up and down now. And from the creaking I could hear with my new vampire ears, I guessed that she was.

I heard footsteps again, but more this time, and a door open and shut again.

"Is she nearly awake?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Just another minute and she will wake up."

My heart had slowed down a lot, and I knew it was close to stopping all together. It was weird to think that soon I would be a cold, dead, blood drinking monster. I didn't believe that the Cullens were monsters, and that that was what I was going to be. It was just weird.

"3... 2... 1..." I heard Alice say. Then my eyes fluttered open.

I was on a bed, a light shinning above me. I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to their new sensativity. I could see all the specks in the air. All the colours in the lights.

I smiled slightly as I glanced to my side to see Edward looking at me, with the rest of the my family behind him, smiling.

I was finally equal...

....

It has been a week since I had been changed. As far as Charlie knew, I was in college now. We were leaving today. And I was excited.

We were going to wait to go to college after the one year mark, and just pretend that we were but we were really somewhere else. But, because of how I had turned out in the end - very good at restraining myself around humans and temptation - they believed that I would be fine going now. We were doing mainly night courses but had a few day courses, also. It was exciting to think that I would be going to college - probably a lot more times than I want to count, but this was my first time.

"Bella, are you ready yet?" Alice called up the stairs. I had been waisting time in front of the mirror, still looking at my reflection. I was so happy with the way I looked. My hair was long and silky, shiny, and my skin was a flawless white. The golden colour brought out the colour of my skin perfectly, and I had a flawless body. Even I was amazed at how beautiful and perfect I looked. I finally felt like I belonged in this family - in Edward's arms.

"Yeah, nearly," I said back. A second later, she was standing in the doorway. "Alice, I said I was nearly ready."

"You've been saying that for the last half hour. How long are you going to stare at yourself?" she asked, amusement in her voice. She knew that I was still not used to seeing my own beautiful reflection.

I sighed softly.

"Come on, Bella, we gotta go," she said, tugging on my hand. I walked behind her into my room. She threw some jeans and a top at me before leaving me alone again. Within a half minute I had my clothes on, my hair brushed and my little amount of make up on.

I raced down the stairs at vampire speed - my favourite thing to do - and stood by the front door, waiting for the others.

"Come on, slow coaches, we gotta go," I said when I saw Alice and Edward walk into the room. Alice put her hands on her hips and looked at me. Edward just laughed. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Nevermind," Alice huffed, walking out the door. I shrugged my shoulders at Edward and followed her out.

Alice was mumbling something to herself when I got in the back seat of the car. I wasn't really paying attention. Edward and Jasper came out of the house a few minutes later, and got into the car, Edward in the back with me, Jasper in the driver's seat.

"Finally!" Alice sighed.

"Someone's impatient," Jasper mocked, but quickly shut up when he got a glare from Alice.

"And a bit moody," I mumbled, looking out the window. Alice turned and poked her tongue out at me. I smiled back.

It was a four hour drive to college. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had gone ahead of us the day before, as it was where Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie applied when the graduated last year. Jasper stayed behind with us for Alice. Of course he wouldn't go anywhere without her.

I was excited. I knew that this would most likely not be the last time I every went to college, but that was OK. This was my first time, and that was enough to get me excited. I was almost acting like Alice, bouncing in my seat in anticipation to get there. Edward put a hand on my shoulder a number of times to get me to sit still. It didn't work of course.

"We're here," Jasper finally said. If it was possible, my boucing became more. I don't know what came over me. Alice soon joined me, though.

"What did you two eat on your last hunting trip?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at us both. Both me and Alice shrugged.

Jasper parked the car in a spot outside of an apartment complex. I quickly opened the door and got out of the car, looking around. Seeing it all made me even more excited, if that was possible.

"Are you going to calm down now?" Edward asked as he stood next to me.

"Of course not," I said. Alice ran over to me and grabbed my hand and we both ran inside and up to the apartment that we would be in for the next few years.

So excited. I smiled as I ran with Alice - at human speed of course. This was going to be great.

....

One month since I had been changed. And what a long month it had been. It felt unbelievable to finally be just like the Cullens. Although I couldn't help but disappointed about one thing.

I didn't have a power.

A month, and I had still not found out what my power was. And so, the only conclusion I had come to was that I didn't have a power.

But not only did the passing month mean that I had not been able to find my power, it also meant that the plan was being put into action about our 'death'. This was the moment that was going to kill me the most.

In my haste to start college a month ago, I had forgotten that I had to break Charlie's heart. Breaking his heart was breaking mine. Just thinking about it hurt.

Yes, we had been at college for a whole month now. My classes were great. I had all them with either Alice or Edward and sometimes both. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper lived with us in the apartment - it was really big. We were almost always together, the six of us.

We all had day and night classes. Day classes were twice a week and night classes were the rest of the week. Of course, we hid away or went hunting when we was supposed to be sleeping ready for the night classes. But the experience of college has been great. And, best of all, I get to spend it with Edward.

The only thing that was bothering me was the faking my death part. It was the only way to keep Charlie safe. I couldn't carry on seeing him for years after the transformation - he would notice that I wasn't aging - and we all thought it was best to get it over with. He had Sue now, so it wasn't like he had no one to help him through this time.

Charlie and Sue got together just after I left for college. I was just happy that he had someone to look after him. The vampire's dad and the werewolf's mum - that was a good combo.

I was happy that he was happy. I was happy that he had someone. But I was not happy to be doing this. But I knew I had to protect him. He meant too much to bring into this world. Now I understood what Edward meant when he said he didn't want me to lead this life. Now I know that I could never do that to Charlie.

To let him know about vampires, he would have to be changed to one. Edward told me about the Volturi - I had to know before I was changed. I had never had the pleasure of meeting them, but I knew that if we were to tell Charlie about us, he would either die or have to be changed. I could never do that.

I knew it would hurt Charlie, but I knew that Sue would help him through. Phil would help my mum. Ben would help Angela - the only friend that remained after school, even though she didn't know about us. My friends and family would be fine. Unknown to them, I would be too. I would still watch over them, make sure they are safe.

Jacob and the others would know that I wasn't really dead. They would keep an eye on him, too, when I couldn't.

A truce had been made just before we left. The werewolves and Cullens had become sort of friends. I don't know how that happened, but it did. And I was greatful. If it wasn't the case, I would never be what I am now.

"Do we know what to do?" Carlisle asked. I was dreading it, but this was the day. It was now three months after our flee from Forks. We all nodded. A extra house that Edward, me and Alice 'lived' in had been brought when we moved here. This was the house that would be burnt down with bodies in. The bodies would be burnt so bad that they couldn't be identified.

Going to Dartmouth, we had changed our last names. I was Bella Dyer - my mum's new last name. Edward had his human last name, same with Alice. No one knew about Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, so they could not be linked. The house that had been brought was in the same place that Charlie thought we were going to school, a four days travel from here. It was far enough that no one knew about the other side of our lives.

"Who are we using?" Alice asked, worry lacing her voice. I knew she did not want to kill innocent people.

"These people recently died. As far as people think, they are still buried five feet under ground," Carlisle responded. Alice nodded slowly. "Emmett, Edward and Jasper will be setting the fire. Luckily you guys have been around enough for people to believe you do indeed live here. Esme, Alice, Bella and myself will wait outside for you. Don't let anyone see you leave, OK?" They all nodded. Carlisle stood quickly, with me, Alice and Esme following. My eyes were downcast as I left behind them.

"It's going to be OK, Bella," Esme said as she put her arm around me, once we were outside. I sighed and nodded.

We waited far enough away that we wouldn't be affected my the flames rising. Edward and Jasper were to make the fire look like it started from a plug socket, while Emmett put the bodies into position. We hoped that it was late enough at night that the neighbours wouldn't be fast enough to call the fire department. Once the fire was started, we would wait till everyone knew. Then, in the morning, Carlisle would contact Charlie to tell him that our house had burnt down and three bodies were found. They could not be identified, but were assumed to be me, Alice and Edward.

We saw the flames quickly rising as Edward, Jasper and Emmett joined us. "All done?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Edward answered. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, although it didn't reach my eyes.

It was an hour later before anyone noticed the flames. We knew that that was enough time for the bodies to be almost completely burnt. Sirens were heard in the distance as people came out of their houses, wondering what was happening.

"Time to go," Carlisle whispered, and we all ran back to Dartmouth. Soon, Carlisle would receive a call saying that we were dead. I sighed as we sat and waited, all motionless.

A few hours later, Carlisle had reccieved the news, and was now calling Charlie to tell him. I sat and waited till my father answered the phone.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Charlie," Carlisle said in a sad tone, playing the part perfectly,

"Carlise? Is everything OK?" Charlie urged.

"I'm afraid not," Carlisle said sadly. "It's about the kids."

"What is it?"

"We got a call from the police from their location this morning. There had been a fire at their house."

There was silence on the other end.

"They died." Carlisle looked at me as I heard my father's breathing pick up.

"But... What?" Charlie asked, emotion filling his tone.

"The bodies were to burnt to identify, but the neighbours told them who they were and said that they saw them enter the house but not leave. They assume that it's Edward, Alice and Bella."

"No. It could be someone else," Charlie objected. I could pain and anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. There were three bodies, that is why it has been linked." Carlisle looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Bella... Bella's... gone," I heard tears in his voice. I hung my head, sobs shaking my body. I cried tearlessly as I heard a sob rack up my father's throat. "Thank you for letting me, Carlisle," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. If you need us, just call. Please."

"I will," he said. Then he hung up.

I slid down the wall I was leaning against, burrying my face in my hands. I had just hurt my dad the worse way I could. I hated myself for it.

I felt someone sit beside me and pull me into their arms. I burried my head in Edward's chest, letting him comfort me.

"Everything will be OK, Bella, you'll see," he whispered, hugging me tightly.

....

The last few days had been very hard. We all traveled down to Forks so that Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie could attend our 'funeral'. I wanted to see Charlie, so I insisted that I tag along to, on the promise to restrain myself from running to Charlie. It would give him a heart attack if he saw me there.

I regretted tagging along when I saw the funeral. Me, Alice and Edward were standing in the shadows, unseen by all the human eyes present. Everyone was there. Charlie, Sue, the wolfpack, Billy, and everyone from school. I felt emotional watching all the hurt people.

Seeing Charlie crying made me cry too. His pain hurt me. Angela's pain hurt me. All of my friend's pain hurt me.

Everyone walked forward to put roses in the three holes that held the coffins with the strangers in. I watched as Charlie moved forward and put a rose in the first two holes, who I assumed was suppose to be Alice and Edward, and then walk to the third one. He kneeled down next to do and dropped the rose. I saw tears fall from his eyes as he looked down. "Bella," I saw him whisper. Then he burried his face in his hands and cried. People looked on as Sue moved forward to help him off the floor and take him back to his seat.

I couldn't look anymore. I couldn't stand to see my father's pain. I turned and ran, not wanting to watch. I ran so fast the humans wouldn't sense anything. It would just be a light breeze.

I sat on a fallen branch in the woods outside my father's house. I thought about all the great times I spent with my dad that I could remember. I didn't want to lose those memories, but they were fuzzy. I knew I would lose them one day. So I thought of them now. I imagined beind with him now, a few years ago, one of the summers here.

It was one of those rare sunny days, and we were in the back garden, having a make shift picnic. I was seven. It was the best day I had ever had, and a memory I cherished the most. I wondered if my dad would be thinking of it now. I felt a slight breeze and a shift as I sat there.

I slowly rose from the branch I was on and ran to the edge of the clearing, in the direction I knew my dad's house was in. I stood and looked at the front of the house. At the police cruiser parked outside. I smiled softly. But the smile slowly faded when I noticed my truck was no where to be seen. It had been there when I passed it to come into the woods. I looked around and noticed that something was different.

I walked into the house and saw that my draguation picture had gone from the wall my dad had put it on. The pictures that had been taken over the years were gone. All that remained was baby pictures of me, up until my last picture when I was seven. - Author's Notes... what grade is that? I don't know. Let me know. -

I slowly walked into the kitchen and looked out the back window. There, in the back garden, was Charlie and me. When I was seven. I watched as we sat and had the very picnic I was imagaining.

I thought of something then. I closed my eyes and imagined myself back in the time I was just now. The day of my funeral. I felt a slight breeze and opened them to see the house back to normal.

"Bella," I heard Alice call. "Bella, where are you?" Then she appeared in front of me. "There you are. Where were you? We were worried. Bella?" she asked when she saw my face, "What's wrong?"

"Alice, I think I just found out my power," I said, looking into her eyes. She looked confused. "I think I'm a time traveler."

...

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes... I am so sorry of how long it took, guys. I am going to star the next chapter after I have done the one for Till the Clock Strikes Twelve. Now that one I am having trouble with. I don't want it to go straight into the story, so I need ideas for filler chapters. Help me out, please.

Hope you liked this chapter, even though it's short and took ages to do. I'm so sorry. I promise I will try and be faster.

Five reviews before the next one please.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	6. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes... I know it's been forever since I have updated, but I have been kinda busy. But, here I am now, and this is my next chapter of To Save My Family. **

**Some of you may have noticed that I deleted Til the Clock Strikes Tweleve. Well, this was because I didn't like how I had written it. Going back over it, it felt too rushed and simple. But don't worry, I will be starting the story again, just not yet. Once I have finshed To Save My Family and the sequel to Silver Chains - which I did start but was stuck for a name - I will start Til the Clock Strikes Tweleve again. And hopefully it will be more exciting for you all and for me. **

**Anyway, sorry for it being so long for this chapter. **

**So, I like to tell you guys what I have been up to - whether you are interested or not, which you probably aren't. Anyway, I finally got a new job. Leeds Castle, thank you very much. Anyone that lives in South East of England and loves British history will know all about Leeds Castle and/or been there. I got to go around all the back rooms that the public don't get to see, which was good. **

**I also started driving lessons, finally. Fun and my instructer is really cool and friendly. Finally putting my provisonal to good use - not just for the night club. Speaking of nightclub, anybody ever had shots and felt as bad as I did the other night? I had like, two and was hungover and ill. It was awful. Just two. But then, I did have Barcardi Breezers and them drinks that are kinda like WKD but ain't - what they called? Someone please remind me. **

**Also, if anyone wants to listen to my songs, I done a cover of Echo by Girls Can't Catch. Just type in Shornagal and it should come up. Please listen and leave a comment. If you can't find it, let me know and I will send you the link. Thanks x**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I hope that I can update the next one very soon. **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

**Chapter Four**

**"Is it even possible?" Edward asked, pacing the living room. I rolled my eyes. He was worrying over nothing - again.**

**"All powers are possible, Edward," Carlisle responded, watching his fretting son pace across the floor. "Why are you worrying so much?" **

**"You just don't get it, do you, Carlisle? If the Volturi find out about this, they will come after her. They wouldn't pass a chance like this gift up." He stopped to stare daggers down at Carlisle. **

**"Edward, they won't find out..." Carlisle started. **

**"But what if they did? What would we do then?" Edward asked, resuming his pacing. **

**I was getting fed up. I thought it was an amazing power, and Edward was damping it. I had only ever been angry at Edward once before, but now, he was blowing everything out of poportion. So what if the Volturi came for me? I could hide us all in the past. Then what would they do? Or the future. That would be amazing. I could go so far in the past, way before any of the Volturi even exsisted. **

**"What are you smiling at, Bella?" Alice - who was sitting on the sette next to me - asked. **

**"What? Oh, nothing." If I could have blushed, I would have. Alice gave me a suspicious look. I heard Edward growl, and my head snapped up to take in his angry face. He thought I was smiling at him. **

**Never had we argued too bad before - just disagreements. But right now, I felt like hitting him. He was making it out to be the worst thing to ever happen. **

**"We need to stop them from finding out. We..." Edward started, but I interrupted - my temper had overcome me. **

**"Oh, for God sake's, Edward. Would you listen to yourself. It's. Not. A. Big. Deal. Why can't you just get over it. I have a power, so what? So do you, so does Alice. So does Jasper. The Volturi have been after you for ages, and have they got you? No. So just leave it alone." I took in everyone's shocked faces at my outburst. Edward's the most. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. **

**"Bella," I heard Alice call. **

**"I need to be alone," I huffed, walking out the door and down the steps of the temparary house we had. **

**My happiness about my power had been dampened. I didn't want it now. It had upset Edward and made me angry at him. **

**Why was it such a big deal, anyway? Why couldn't he be happy like the rest? **

**I knew why. This was not what he wanted for me. I used to think it was because he loved me, but I knew it wasn't. He did love me. So much that he didn't want me to be damned to the same life he was. He found it hard that I was like him now. Me having this power made me even more like him. He loved me, and for that, he didn't want me to suffer in forever the way that he has to. **

**But I had the power to change that. Now, I had the power to make sure Edward - and the rest of the Cullens - had the life they wanted. Had the life they should have had. As Rosalie said, if they all had happy endings, they would be under gravestones now. Well, I could make sure that was the way they ended up. Under gravestones. Dieing in the time they should have. Dieing old, happy, with families, and human. Where they belonged. **

**And I would do. The Cullens would have what they wanted. They wouldn't know what life they used to have. They wouldn't have ever met me, or come to Forks. **

**So I traveled far back. Back to the year of 1863.**

**To Be Continued... **

**Author's Notes... I know it was short, but this was just a filler so you could get what she was about to do. The next chapter I am going to start working on now, but I will have it up once I am finished. **

**So, can you guess who Bella is going to help first? I gave you a clue in the year. First person to tell me will get a preview of what I have done so far on the sequel to Silver Chains. And I need a name for the sequel too. Any ideas give me a review with it in. **

**Till next time. **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x **


	7. Chapter Five

A/Ns... Hopefully some of you read the note that I posted at the end of Silver Chains. If not, and you've read the story, please take a look. If you haven't read it then go read it! But look at the note first lol.

So it took a while but here's the next chapter. This ones not gonna be a long story. It's just something that was in my head I wanted to get out. Hopefully you guys like it though.

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Five

1863 - it wasn't what I expected. Deffiently not like the history books said.

Texas was exactly how I expected, though. I had never been here, but from what I heard from Jasper, it has never changed.

Jasper. My first try at saving my family from the state they never wanted. I knew this would be the hardest thing for me, when I get to it. Doing this would mean that I had never met any of them. It would be just me and my dad.

Whether I would remember once I achieved this and went back, I don't know. I prayed I wouldn't.

I know that my life would still take me to Forks, though. How? Not sure. Maybe nothing would change. Apart from the Cullens being gone and nobody else remembering them, maybe when I changed history and went back, I would still be in Forks, remember who they were and what I had, but no one else would. Or would they and a story be made up that they uped and vanished? It's a scary though.

But right now, I just had to find Jasper and stop Maria from changing him.

I looked down at my clothes, not sure whether my jeans and hoddy were appriate for this time of the decade. I was hoping the only person I would see is Jasper. After all, I was in the middle of the wilderness, the sun making my skin sparkle. I was grateful no one was around to see it.

I knew that Jasper met Maria when it was dark. It had to be for him not to be startled by the sparkling of their skin in this sun. I remeber him describing a river of sorts. He was in charge of taking all the women and children to safety when he saw them.

The problem was, where was this river? And what time of night would it have been?

Stuck, that's what I was. I knew I had to this, I was willing to do this, but I did not plan it very well before I jumped into doing it. How the hell was I going to find Jasper? I don't even know if I had the right day.

The only thing I could think of was to find someone to ask...

...

I ran to the nearest city - where I hoped they knew Jasper. I stopped at a random house in the middle of nowhere, raiding it for some clothes, in and gone before anyone noticed me.

I hoped that I could do this. Find Jasper. Stop him from being turned. Then move onto who was next.

By the time I reached the city, it was getting dark, the sun setting in the distance. Perfect timing.

I looked around at all the people, most of them men. I was guessing that the women and children were already leaving. Well, that was a plus. At least I was around the right days.

"Excused me, sir?" I stopped the nearest uniformed man.

"Yes, Miss? Is there a problem?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Major Jasper Whitlock."

He looked at me oddly. "Do you know him?"

"Um... yes. Well, kind of." Like I could explain to him that I was a vampire from the future coming to stop him from being turned into one. He'd probably think I was a spy or something.

"I'm sorry, Miss, we need to get you to safety. You'll have to wait to see him," he said, ushering me towards a cart.

"No, wait. This is important." I panicked. I could just run, but that would not work. I looked him in the eye, an eagering and maliputalive look on my face. "Please tell me where he is," I begged.

His expression went blank and his pupils dilated. What the hell? "He's out in Creek Rock. Ushering the women out there to safety," he muttered, transfixed.

I waved my hand in front of his face, getting no reaction. Okkkkayyy. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss."

When I broke my gaze away from him, my brow furrowed, he all of a sudden got his bearings back, shaking his head and looking around. He looked at me oddly, looking like he just woke from a long sleep, and brushed past me, muttering something about a witch.

What the hell was that? Did I just compel him? I was confused.

Deciding not to worry about it, I ran walked off behind a building, out of site, running into the distance when I was sure no one was around. Creek Rock.

I ran as fast as I could, getting there in no time at all.

Stopping at a small house, I smelt a familiar scent and heard... Jasper. I found him.

I crouched down behind the small barn, looking at the houses front door.

"Mame, we need to get you and your kids to safety."

"Where is my husband?"

"Still in duty, mame. I asure you, he is fine. This is about you and your kids. We need you all to safety as quickly as possible."

I saw them stepping out of the house, and Jasper ushering a woman with long dark hair and three boys into a courage waiting outside.

"Wait, you're not coming?" she asked Jasper in panic.

I smiled. Even human people were drawn to him.

"No, mame. I have to help all the other women and children. You will be safe with my friend here."

I couldn't see the women, but I guess she frowned as Jasper's face filled with pity. He shut the door to the carage and stepped to the side as it left.

Time to put my plan into action.

I ran out from behind the barn, crying.

"Miss?" Jasper questioned as he saw me.

"Please..." I choked. "I'm lost."

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"I don't know. Nowhere. Everywhere. I don't know," I fake cried. If he helped me now, he wouldn't be there when Maria was and he would be saved.

"Ok, calm down. Here, come with me." Jasper took my arm and helped me towards his horse. I tensed when he touched me, thinking he'd be startled by my cold and hard skin. He simply took me to his horse and said nothing, helping me onto it. Jasper jumped up to the horse himself and took the reigns. "You'll be fine now. We'll take you to a doctor." I nodded my head slightly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking a question?" Jasper asked after ten minutes of us riding.

"Not at all, sir."

"Have we met before? I have this feeling that I know you."

I gasped inside. "Um, no, I don't think we do."

He nodded carefully.

He thought he knew me. I smiled, wishing I could cry normally. We still had the family connection we always had. I would miss Jasper and his stories.

We arrived some time later at a little hospital.

"Here we are. I will leave you here now, is that ok?" I nodded carefully.

Before he could walk away, I threw myself into his arms and hugged him, stunning us both.

"Thank you, Jasper. Live a full life," I said, before I vanished before him.

1921. I looked around at the town I was in. It was dark. Quiet. Peaceful.

The 20s. I'd always loved the way this time was described. The pictures of the dresses. The buildings.

50 years before my birth year. 10 years before my nans. This would be the emotinal one I was not looking forward to.

Listening to Esme's horrible story had always been hard for me. It was an emtional ride. Always brought a tear to my eye.

Esme was 26 when she was turned. She had lost her son and tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. Carlisle saved her.

This one was going to be the hard one. I had to stop Esme from jumping, therefore stopping Carlisle from changing her. How I was going to do it I did not know.

I was taught in stories that when you left, chaging the course, the people you met in the past would forget about you and carry on with their life. I was hoping this was true, it would make it easier for me.

Walking into the hospital I found, I slipped into the nurses locker room and pried open a locker. If what I did before worked now, I could change Esme's mind about trying to kill herself. I felt bad about doing this, but I had to.

I walked to the doctor telling people what to do.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, nurse?"

"I'm new here. What can I do?"

"New? You should have a trainer. Ok, come with me to Mrs. Moore's room."

He tried ushering me towards the room but I stopped him. "We should go to Esme's room."

"What?" he asked, confused.

I looked at him intently, putting power into my gaze. "We need to go to Esme's room."

He nodded quickly, taking me in the opposite direction towards a room.

When we got to the room, he opened the door and we both stepped in. I gasped as I looked at the bed.

The empty bed!

She was gone. Oh, no.

A/Ns... Is the too late? Esme already commited suicice and been changed? You'll have to review to find out.

I am not going to update till I get 10 reviews XD so come and review if you wanna know what happens!


	8. Chapter Six

A/N... Well, I'm babysitting my sisters kids, and I am a little bored... Watching Camp Rock 2 in the middle though lol. Anyway, thought I'd do another chapter, even though I didn't get all the reviews I wanted.

I did mention these chapters ain't very long right? This story was just something, and the chapter with Edward and Bella will be more in it I think. I don't know. I'll see how it goes and where it feels right to stop it.

OK so I'm not gonna reply to the reviews I got one by one. I think there's some from when I last updated thew months ago that I didn't reply to. Anyway, I thought about what one person said about just stopping Carlisle's change would stop Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett from changing. I did think that too but I wanted to do them one by one for a longer story. So I thought a way around it. Bella's logic is that going to Carlisle after she stopped the other changes she's making sure that they didn't get changed by someone else if Carlisle wasn't there. I also wanted Carlisle and Edward to be the last ones. Edward for obvious reasons.

And the thing about Alice seeing Bella's desicion. I decided I'm gonna do an outtake in Alice's POV that will be about 1-2 chapters after I finished this story. It will show you what happened after Bella decided and left for the past. I'm still working on things that I come across. Like what happens with the Cullens while Bella's off in the past? And how Bella makes sure that they all did live a human life and not get changed at all. The fact that also how she made sure none of them did die or get changed, carrying on with who they would have been had they never been changed in the first place.

I already know what the last chapter is going to be like I'm just figuring out the ones in between. I'm sorry if this confuses anyone. Just let me know if anyone needs anything clearing up. I'm sure quit a few people reading will come across something that doesn't make any sense in the real world. But hey, it's Twilight, unfortunately nothing about Twilight is like the real world. If only.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Six

I rushed out the door, following the scent of human Esme, hoping I found her in time. Found her before she tried to kill herself and Carlisle changed her.

I found the cliff quickly. And there, standing at the top with her shoulders hunched was Esme. I walked slowly towards her, trying not to scare her too much.

"Esme?" I said.

She slowly turned towards me, the tears running down her face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend. I'm here to help you. Please, come to me. Don't jump, Esme."

"I can't," she cried, turning back towards the cliff. "My baby. My son. He's gone."

"I know it hurts..." I started.

"How can you?" she shouted. "You have no idea the pain I feel. It hurts too much. All I ever wanted was a baby of my own, and now he's gone. GONE! Taken away from me. I don't want to exsist in a world where he doesn't."

I feel the need to cry. I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

I slowly walked towards her. "Esme, listen to me, you need to step back. Go back to the hospital. There's more chances for you to have a child if you do. If you don't, you will never get to have another one."

She shook her head. "I don't want another baby. I wanted my son."

I sighed. I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. "Esme, look at me." She shook her head again. "Look at me." Slowly, Esme's head came to look at me.

I looked at her with an intense stare. "You need to go back to the hospital." Esme's gaze went slack. "Come on, Esme. I need to take you back to the hospital." She nodded, turning away from the cliff and walking slowly.

I moved to grab her, taking her on my back and running back with her to the hospital.

"You found her," the doctor gasped when I walked in with Esme "Where was she?"

"Outside," I quickly lied. "Just... wandering around."

The doctor nodded, taking Esme from me and back to her room. I followed behind them.

"Will you look after her while I see my other patients?" he asked.

"Yes." I went and sat next to Esme as the doctor walked out of the room.

"Thank you for bringing me back. But, how did we get here so fast?"

"That's not important." I smiled sadly. "Esme, you need to forget that you ever saw me."

"What?" she asked, confused.

I looked into her eyes, working to compel her. "Forget what happened tonight. You will go on to live a full life. Love again. Have another child. You will always hurt that you lost this child, but you will work to have another. It will be like you never met me and never tried to kill yourself. Like I never exsisted."

"Like you never exsisted," she repeated.

"Goodbye, Esme," I whispered, disappearing.

I looked around myself at the field I now stood in. I was in a my own time, some place I didn't know but I recognised. I shrugged it off, prefering for my next time.

With Alice not knowing about her life before being a vampire, I didn't know when she was changed. I knew she was born in 1901 and about 17 when changed, but that was it.

So I travelled to 1918, hoping I was in the right year.

I need to find the asylum. But how? I was in a small town, full of people. Luckily, it was a cloudy day, no sun in sight.

I remembered Alice being part of a well know family. They were in the newpapers alot. If I could find their house. I could compel one of them into telling me where Alice is.

I walked the streets, looking at all the different people. I still had on the nurses outfit from when I was with Esme, so I was getting some funny looks from people. I smiled awkwardly, walking into a local shop I saw that sold some clothes.

I looked around, watching the man behind the counter. He wasn't paying attention to me as I walked around the shop. Not that it mattered. I was a vampire, I had the speed to steal a dress, change and be out before he even knew I was in there.

Quickly choosing one, I changed right there, too fast for a human to see and ran out of the shop, stopping just outside the door as it closed.

Now I needed to find a newspaper, hoping that Alice's family was in there. I walked the streets, searching for the paper boy I knew would be here somewhere. I spoted him just outside a small shop, waving a paper around and trying to stop people.

I dordled over to him, stopping just in front of him.

"Could I have one, please?" I smiled.

"Yes, miss. Six pence, please, miss."

Feeling bad, I stole some money from him and gave it back. "There you go. Thank you," I said as I took the newspaper from him.

I was getting frustrated when I got halfway through the paper and still no sign of Alice's family. I was searching frantically was anything sign of the name Brandon.

I was ready to give up when I finally found it. An older woman with short hair, as dark as Alice's and a man with light brown hair stood arm in arm with fake smiles on their faces.

'Mr and Mrs. Brandon's distain over their daughters death' the headline read.

I remembered Alice mentioning that her parents pretended she died. They sent her to an Asylum because of the visions she was having. Even human she could see the future. Her parents, like everyone in this time of age, thought she was possed by evil spirits or demons, or something like that. So they sent her away where she was tortured.

Being changed into a vampire was such a painful experience, all vampires remembered it for their entire life. But not Alice. She was in dark almost all her life, so when she was changed, she never knew nothing about it. All she remembered was waking up in darkness, not knowing what had happened.

Alice remembered nothing about her past; her family, friends - if she had any - or what her life was like. All she remembered was the name Alice, and it stuck.

When James revealed he was after her and she got away, thanks to another vampire who he then killed, she done research on her life. Alice discovered her real name - Mary Alice Brandon - and that she had a little sister. She also discovered that her mum and dad sent her to the Asylum and faked her death so no one knew what a discrace their child was.

It was awful, and I felt sorry for Alice. Finding out that her parents were embarrassed by her and left her in a horrible place that almost killed her was difficult.

Now I just had to find the Asylum and Alice and save her from James myself. If I could find her before they did and before the other vampire changed her.

This was going to be a difficult one...

A/N... So what's gonna happen next? Tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter and who you think Bella is going to save next.

I deffo want those 10 reviews this time though. No chapter updates till I get them ;)


	9. AN

A/N... So I have got the next chapter in my head and I am going to be writing it up tomorrow - because I have nothing better to do on Valentine's Day :\. First time I've been single in Valentine's day in six years so might as well enjoy it.

Anyway, I need reviews though. No reviews, no chapter. Lol, reminds me of Take Me Out - No likey, no lighty. Anyway, so you want the chapter and to see what happens next then you gotta review. I know what happens so I'm good lol. But you don't. XD

Thank you to the person that did review. Much appreciated. QueenOfLight17 your great ! XD And well the reason I started writing these chapters is cause of what happens in the last one. I had it in my head after reading New Moon where Bella goes back to the Cullen house to see it empty. And it was stuck there so I just filled in the gaps so I could produce the last chapter. Can't wait for it myself XD. And because you are so cool and reviewed as soon as I am going to send the chapter to you once I have written it so you can read it before anyone else does.

And I do get the reviews straight away because the emails go to my phone. Bit annoying when my phone goes off 8 times while I'm asleep and wakes me up, but yeah. So review! Please!

I always want to let you guys know, I am creating a site at the moment that is called Young Road Traffic Victim Support. So if you know anyone under the age of 21 who has lost a brother or sister to any traffic crash - drunk driver, speeding, hit and run, or any type refer them to my site where I will be telling my story and where they can ask for advice or just wanna talk about it. Or if your just coruious yourself you can go have a look. Once I have finished the main bits I will post the URL.

Can't wait to get the reviews - and I do love answering questions and having debates and coversations so feel free to leave anything of the sort. I will reply to posts most of the time induvidually.

Much Loves... TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	10. Chapter Seven

AN… so here's the next chapter. I didn't get as many of the reviews I wanted but I really wanted to just get this one out. And the next one.

Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

The asylum was daunting, like something from a horror movie. Dark. Scary. Even I was scared, and I was the forefront of a nightmare. I could hear the screams and smell the fear from just standing in front of the gates.

It was a typical scene – big castle-looking building, dark stone, with towering black gates. The clouds were black behind it, with the setting sun and coming rain. I could see the thunder and hear the frightening music in my head. It was truly horrific.

This was the place where they tortured people. Where they thought that the only way to get rid of the demons in people's bodies was to shock and hurt people. Where, like Alice, these people lived in darkness, and shunned for gifts that people just did not understand yet.

I was reluctant to walk in the gates and to the front door, knocking on the black wood.

"Yes?" A tall, lanky man with pale skin as white as his doctor's coat answered the door.

"Hello. I am here about your job advertised?" I smiled politely, shuddering inside.

"Yes. Please, do come in." He stepped to the side and let me through the door.

I looked from side to side as I walked in. We were standing in a hall, with many dark doors lining the walls.

The inside was even scarier.

"Right this way, please."

I followed closely behind as he led me down the hall. The mixed smell of sweat and blood lingered in the air. The blood was muted enough to ignore the dull ach in my throat and not pounce on the human I was following.

We walked into a big room with black leather settees sitting around a small table. There was a young woman with long blond hair pulled back. She also had a doctor's coat on and a pen in her hand with an ink pot next to her.

"Ellen, we have another young lady about our job advertised in the daily newspaper."

"Oh, excellent. Please, come in and sit."

I walked silently into the room, wondering why I was so intimidated by them both. They were mere humans that I could easily kill, if needed.

"Your name, please?" she asked me politely. She was friendly enough.

"Isabella," I answered. I figured my full name would be better for this time than just Bella.

"Isabella. Lovely name."

Ellen interviewed me for a good hour, asking various random questions that I answer as best I could. In reality, the interviews were pretty much the same to my time.

"OK, that's everything. Well, I can not think of any reason not to give you this job, Isabella. Let me show you to the room you will be staying in."

My room? I have to stay in this place? Well, I hopefully wouldn't be here for more than a day.

I followed Ellen up the stairs, where more dark doors were in a hallway.

"All the patients are on the bottom floor in their rooms, the workers rooms are on this floor and the top floor. We try to keep our workers and patients separate when not being treated. Some of the patients can be dangerous."

I nodded slowly, listening to her words. "Where are the treatment rooms?" I queried.

"Those are on the first floor. Some patients will be in there now, being treated. The doors are kept shut and locked at all times." I nodded again.

As we walked down the hall, we passed a tall man with dark hair, white skin and red eyes. We locked eyes, and I knew he knew I was a vampire as well. We had an uncanny ability to detect each other, even though my eyes were not red.

I wondered if this was who had changed Alice. This was who I had to stop. I just had to find James, now.

….

This job was so horrible. How anyone did it, I did not know. And I had no idea how it was considered normal to do all this to people.

It was my first day, and I had to clean up after the 'treatment' for some of the patients. I witnessed one of the patients being dragged out of the room. They were crying, whimpering and bleeding.

Helpless, he looked at me and pleaded with his eyes to help him. I felt awful that I was never going to do so. He would probably die here.

I had been working for a few hours, the day after I came here, and I had seen that vampire plenty of times. Each time he gave me the same look. Questioning. Wondering. He didn't know who I was or where I was from, but he knew I was a vampire. And he knew I did not belong here.

I had yet to find James, however.

Or Alice, for that matter.

I didn't know where here treatments were. I knew where the patients were kept, but I didn't know how to get there. I was not authorised to be down near them and in their rooms till I was properly trained on how to deal with them.

I needed to think of a way to get down there.

Compulsion.

Along with my power to travel back in time, I also discovered I had compulsion power. A power to make any person do as I say. It was a rare thing for a vampire to have more than one power. I guess it would have made Edward even more worried about me – the Volturi would have loved to take me in.

Although I did not know if it worked on Vampires. I hadn't tried yet.

That could be my weapon to get down to that room. I just had to compel Ellen to let me down there. Just enough time to find Alice.

"Ellen?" I asked as I knocked on the door to the lounge.

"Yes?" she called.

I slowly opened the door and peered inside. The lounge was a different room to the one I was interviewed in. It was more like a library. It was a big room with wooden beams and floor to ceiling bookshelves full of books.

If I was here for any other reason, I would have spent all of my free time in here.

"Isabella. What can I do for you?" Ellen asked, putting the book she had in her hand down on the table next to her – that held a red lamp on it.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about my training."

"Yes. Please, do come and sit." I sat down in the arm chair opposite her. "Continue."

"I want to be put on duty in the patient's room."

"Excuse me?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Isabella, you are not trained enough. If a patient was to attack you, you wouldn't know what to do."

I looked deep into her eyes, willing her with my mind. "You will put me on duty with the patients. You are sure that I am ready. You believe that I have been fully trained and will be able to handle the patients perfectly."

Ellen looked in a daze as I spoke, her eyes vacant. As soon as I had released her, she snapped to and shook her head. "Um… what were we talking about?"

"About me going to with the patients."

"Oh, yes. I'll take you there now."

I followed Ellen down towards the door that led to the patients' confinements. She took out a set of keys and unlocked the door, revealing a swirling staircase and darkness at the bottom.

"It's a long way down," she chuckled.

We walked down the staircase for what felt like forever, eventually getting to the bottom and another door with a lock on. Again, Ellen opened the lock with her keys.

As I followed her into the room, I smelt a scent that I associated with vampires. But this one was not the vampire I had already met. It was a new, different smell.

I looked off to the side to see who I was looking for.

Jame…

… And Alice.

AN… I was planning for this chapter to be the end of Alice's and the start of the next character, but Alice's rescue is coming out longer than I thought. Hopefully, the next chapter will end with Alice and start with the next one.

So review. Please, at least five. And the first five reviews will be the first ones to view the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be writing it because I am busy over next couple of days, but keep the reviews coming.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	11. Chapter Eight

ANs... So here's the next chapter. Now this one I will be ending Alice's rescue and going onto the next character. I am determined to.

So sitting here writing at half 10 at night. Yeah, not a good idea when I gotta be up at 9 tomorrow, but, you know. I really wanted to get this next chapter out, and, listening to some songs of Taylor Swift - love her new album so much - I had a great idea for the interaction between Bella and Alice. You guys will see what I mean.

I am hoping that I have a few more reviews from the new people who added my story. Please, please, please review. Would be great. I would love to hear what you guys think. And, once this fic is done, I can move onto rewriting Silver Chains. The old version will stay up until I write the new one.

So, I hope you life this new chapter.

Review!

Chapter Eight

Alice was laying on a bed with white sheets and high sides. Kind of like a hospital bed. Hey eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. She did not look peaceful. In fact, she looked the complete opposite. She looked frantic, scared, even in her sleep.

James was leaning over her, his head turned to look at me as I entered. I stared him down. Slowly, a smirk appeared on his face. He straightened up and turned to acknowledge Ellen. "Who's this, then?" he asked, arms crossed.

"This is Isabella," Ellen said, regarding everyone in the room. "She will be working down here with you all and the patients. I expect you _all _to be pleasant to her." She looked at James as she said this, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, of course, Ellen. We wouldn't have it any other way."

I didn't like the way he looked at me, assessing the way I looked from head to toe. James would never change. He was still as slimy when I met him the first time as he is now.

"Jame," I heard someone call as Ellen left the room. The vampire from before came into the room and charged towards James. "Mary-Alice is my patient, please step away from her."

"I was just checking on her," James defended. "She looked like she needed... seeing to." His smirk, that had stayed firmly on his face through this, was now even broader.

"Yes, well, I can help her. Not you."

James held his hands up, smiling still, and backed away. "Fair's fair." He walked past me out the door, turning his head to look at me again. I felt a shiver run through my body.

"Hi," someone said. I looked up to see the vampire in front of me.

"Um, hi," I responded.

"I am Oliver. You are?"

"Isabella. Nice to meet you."

"You, too. So, what's another vampire doing here?" he said, low enough that only I could hear him.

"I am here to work. Of course. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Well, while I tell you, why don't you come help me get Mary-Alice ready for her treatment." My face must have shown my shock, because Oliver gave me a tight lipped smile. "I know, I hate sending her to them. But I have to."

"You might not have to." I smiled. Oliver looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Just come with me."

...

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I eased his worries.

"I've never come across this type of power before."

"Ahh, Oliver. Is Miss Brandon ready for her treament?" a tall blond woman asked. She reminded me of Rosalie, but colder.

"Yes, yes, she's ready." He looked quickly at me. "I am just coming to check that you are all ready."

"Of course." She smiled what I guessed was supposed to be a plesant smile. It was far from it.

I stepped forward, then, as Oliver turned away. I looked deep into the woman's eyes, concentrating on her. Her expression went slack and she looked like she was dreaming. I used to this look by now, but I heard Oliver gasp as he saw he eyes change.

"Mary-Alice has been up for her treatment. She was treated successfully and taken back to the patients' rooms."

"Mary-Alice has been treated," the woman repeated.

I broke contact and turned to look at Oliver. "Keep her here talking while I work my magic on the rest." I winked.

I walked into the treatment room, seeing all of the other staff. I didn't know if I could take a whole room under my command, but now was my time to find out.

I put more effort into this one, hoping it would work. All eyes went slack, just like the woman's. "Mary-Alice no longer needs to be treated," I said, playing it up a bit. "She will be free to leave here tomorrow morning." They all nodded in agreement.

Now, just the last part of the plan. Getting Oliver to understand.

...

"Did it work?" Oliver asked I walked into the patients' room. The whole room was empty of doctor's and patients, and only Alice and Oliver were there.

"It worked," I nodded. "There's something I need to explain to you."

"Explain?"

"Yes. You see, I do have another power."

"_Another _power. But, we only get one power or none at all." Puzzlement laced his voice.

"Well, yes, except the very few that get more than one. Like me. You see, I am a time traverler. I am from the 21st century. I know Alice in the future. Her whole family she lives with."

"Family?" I nodded. "What is she like?"

"She's lovely. I love Alice, like a sister. I am married to her 'brother', Edward. We are best friend's, me and Alice. She's known as Alice because when she was turned, she remembered nothing. All she remembered is waking up alone. She wandered alone for years before she found Jasper and they found the Cullens. Decades later, I moved to Forks - which is where they moved to again - and fell in love with Edward. Alice saw me coming. But, a tracker came after me. He felt he had to catch me because he lost a girl years before.

He worked in an Asylum. And the girl he was after, that got away, was Alice. James was after her."

"What? You know James, in the future?" He was shocked. And appalled.

"Yes. He almost killed me before Edward killed him."

"So, why are you here? Why are not with them?"

This was the bit I knew he would ask about. "The Cullens were not happy with what they became. That their futures were taken away from them. That they were not free to have children, grow old, die. I came back, to all the times they were changed, to stop it from happening. I hate my family not being happy. And I want to save them from this fate."

"But, won't that leave you alone? In the world. I mean, if this does work, it dosn't mean that you will go back to being human. You might be stuck this way, while, in your time, they will all be long gone."

"Yes. But, I'd rather them be saved and me alone, than them all be unhappy."

He nodded, head lent forward. He snapped his head up to me. "So, what can I do? To help, I mean?"

"I compeled the doctors to sign Alice out tomorrow morning. We need to get her away from here. That's what I want you to do. I want you to take Alice far, far away from here. And I will find you later on."

"But, what about you?"

"I need to deal with James."

"You can't do that on your own."

I smiled tightly. "I have to. This is my battle. He may not know it yet, but he hurt my family. I have to do this, as peace of mind. And to save Alice. The only thing you have to promise is that you will not change her."

He nodded. "I promise."

...

The next morning, the doctor in charge of Alice's treatment gave us permission to take her to the next stage. Release.

I didn't like the name. It made her sound like some sort of animal.

Apparently, the person in charge of looking after her was to take her to one of their houses. So Oliver was left with the task. Which is the way it was planned.

"So how are you going to kill James?" he asked me as he was packing Alice's things away.

"I don't know. I still gotta learn more about my power. I'm hoping I can compel vampire's as well as humans, but I don't how strong I am to do that. Maybe I can just compel him to step into a fire."

"That'd be good." I nodded slowly. "So, I better get out of here soon."

"Yes. I'll meet you a good thousand miles from here, ok?"

"Yeah." He picked up his bag and grabbed the wheelchair Alice was in. Her eyes were vacant, distant. The old wheelchairs did make me giggle. What a long way things had come for the world. "See you soon."

But, just as Oliver was about to leave, James stepped out.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, arms crossed.

Oliver backed up, pulling Alice with him. "Get out of the way, James."

"Why?" His smirk from the other day was back.

"James," I hissed. "Let him pass. Mary-Alice had been dismissed."

James raised his eyebrows. "Really? She doesn't look well to me, yet."

"Well, the doctor said she is fine. Let him pass."

"Come and make me, Isabella," he spat, a frown appearing on his face.

I quickly lunged for James. I held him against the wall by his throat, him struggling the whole time. "Go!" I shouted at Oliver. He quickly dashed out the door with Alice.

Unfortunately, while my attention was diverted, James landed a punch that sent me flying into the opposite wall. He was just about to go through the door and follow Oliver when I jumped onto his back and bit into his neck.

James roared in pain, spinning around and trying to claw at me. He ran me into a wall, which made me release my grip and fall to the floor.

"Damn," I swore. James grabbed my hair and lifted me off the floor, staring into my eyes. "Let go," I screamed.

James laughed, eyes still staring at me. This was my chance. I had to try.

I put my fall power into my demand, comanding him to stop. His pupils dilated and he froze, his grip loosening on my hair.

I pulled my hair out of his hand and looked at him. It worked? I bite my lip as I thought.

He would only listen to my commands if I was making eye contact. But, maybe if I commanded him to stay still, he would.

"You will stay where you are and not move." I turned my face away for a minute and then looked back. No movement.

Carefully keeping my eyes on him, I got some of the sheets from the bed and put them in a pile on the floor. Searching for the lighter I brought with me for cases like this, I quickly lit the sheets and flames blew in the small room. Hopefully it wouldn't get out of hand.

But, while my back was turned, James somehow got out of my command. The next thing I knew something hit me in the back and made me go flying across the room.

I gasped and looked up. James was snarling at me.

"What the hell?" he roared.

I was terrified. I don't know how he got out. And I didn't know how to get him back under again.

He ran to me, jumping over the fire and grabbed me, hitting me in the face. My head flew to the side, and I was sure that if I could still bleed, I would be. He picked me up and took me towards the fire, ready to through me in. But someone crashed the door open and ran towards James, hitting him in the stomach.

It happened so fast.

I looked up to see... Oliver.

"What are you doing? Where's Alice?"

"She's safe," he assurred me. "I needed to help you." He grabbed James and dragged him towards the wall, glaring at him. "This is for Mary-Alice." He punched him. "And this is for what you did to Isabella in the future." He ripped open his neck, snarling. Then, Oliver picked James up and through him onto the fire.

James' screams filled the room as he burnt to ash.

Oliver was breathing heavily, anger on his face. I put my hand on his shouler. "Thank you." I smiled.

...

We were in the little house that Oliver left Alice in, 600 miles away. Alice was sitting in the corner, by a fire when I walked in.

"Mary-Alice," Oliver whispered. He smiled as she turned to look at him. "This is the person I was telling you about. That saved you. This is..."

"Bella," she interrupted.

"You know who I am?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. I have seen my future. Or, muliple futures. The future with you in it. I have seen you and the Cullens. And I know you came to save me from the horrible fate of immortality. I do not wish to become that." She slowly stood up and walked towards me. "And I have seen what your future will become once you have succeeded." Alice looked sad. "Bella, thank you... for helping all of us." She smiled slowly. "You will always be my sister," she whispered. And then she hugged me.

"And you mine, Alice."

We pulled apart and I waved as I disppeared.

I would miss Alice, just like I would miss the others. But it was time to move on.

Onto 1935.

ANs... finally got over Alice's one. Took longer than I thought it would. But I hope you all liked the confrontation between James and Alice remebering who Bella was.

Anyway I hope to get the next Chapter by Sunday. No promises though.

Review!


	12. Bout story updates

Author's Notes... Thought I'd leave a message for you guys to let you know what's been happening with the story. I have been writing the chapters, but my computer is currently not connecting to any internet so it will be on hold for the time being. I apologise for this, and I will get it back up again as soon as I can.

And, of course, all the fun going on with life at the moment. Not knowing when work or friends are calling at the moment becuase, as anyone living in UK will know o2 is down today. Apparently some idiots decided to steal some stuff from them so no one can recieve texts or calls. And the fact that I am trying to look for auditions. If anyone knows anywhere round Kent thats looking for a singer or dancer please let me know, would be much appreciated. Mainly round Maidstone or Medway, but anywhere like Camber or Canterbury would be good too. Thanks.

While you are waiting for the story to conitue, which I hope I can publish another chapter soon as I am gonna be looking after my sisters two kids for the next week, I hope that you will take the time to read my other story Second Chance Taken.

Thank you all for being patient with this, and I am sorry it is taking a while. This is the first time I have been online in the last couple of months long enough to write this.

No promises I will get the next chapter out, but I will try to.

And I just want to say a thank you to the people who have added my fanfic onto their favourite lists and the stories and author alert. Glad you like it enough - and me enough - to want to know what is happening and to read my stories again.

TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x


	13. Chapter Nine

A/N... Finally managed to get this new one out. So glad. I am so sorry for the long wait, but it's my stupid computers fault. I still haven't got it up, I'm just going without sleep to use my mum's computer to get this out for you guys. You appreciate it right? Ha ha. Anyway, to update I got forced into seeing the Pirates of the Caribean today. The amount of years I have avoided that movie and I have to take my nephew. I almost fell asleep. And I saw my ex down the town the other day. Was so funny. He has a big mouth over the computer but he avoided me when he saw me. He moved to quick for me to try and trip him or something. :( And I'm writing a book at the moment. It's actually one of the future stories I will be writing but with a different name and characters - of course. And I will remind that it is copyrighted and owned by me so anybody using the idea without my permission will be in a lot of trouble XD.

So here's the review replies... Not sure who I've already replied to so I'll just start off where I think I got to...

Kreej... Well thank you very much. XD It is a sad thought, but you never know what might happen in the end. Maybe the future doesn't change? Hmmm, we shall see. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and remember, it means theres just one or two more till the ending chapter. And it's the most exciting chapter! x

3Dove L Salvatore... First off, I love your name. Tis lush. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading my story. As for Rosalie, well you shall see in this chapter who it is XD x

1Queen of Light 17... Yes, I thought that the vampire should be nice, cause he sounds like he would be nice in the book, right? I wanted Alice and Bella to still have that bond there. I mean, they are so close, and it wouldn't be right for Alice not to know who she is. Plus, I got to get the bit with Alice being able to see the future in there. I just had the thought, well, Alice can see the future so surely she would know that Bella was coming to change it. So enjoy the rest of the story, and I hope you like the ending. x

2NightAngel92... Well, here you go. Sorry for it being so long. Can not rely on this computer x

tessacartwheel... Tis the amazment of Bella Swan/Cullen. She is brilliant like that. It is sad, but you can't have sadness without happiness - in a story, at least. So I hope you are happy with the ending. Not long now. x

So here's the next chapter. It might not be perfect, but it's the way the story is going right now.

Enjoy and review.

To Save My Family

Chapter Nine

This would probably be the easiest one yet. After all, I knew the time and day that it all happened. The attack. Now just to find them, and I would be done in no time. And getting rid of the cause of the attack, that would be cake. Weak beings were cake.

I stood in dark surroundings. It was late at night, the perfect time.

I raced onto my destination, hoping to get there in time. I knew the time the attack happened, but I didn't know what time it was now. And the other dilemma I faced was what to do once I did save them. Leave them there, to find their way home? Or take them home myself, hoping that they wouldn't say anything to anyone before I left.

What a weird situation this had all become. I had planned to just be a vampire, live with the love of my life and his family forever or until my exsistence ended. And now, I was travelling back in time to save said love of my life and his family from the fate that I begged him to give me. What a messed up life I led.

I carried on through the darkness, racing against time to save my friend.

I stopped still when I heard the cruel noises. There was no other noise - no frightened whining or screaming, no racing breath or heart. But I smelt the fear, as I'm sure the attacker did.

I could not see them yet, but I knew I was close. About another two miles and I would be there. Wouldn't take me long.

Breaking through the trees, I finally saw what I was looking for.

There, stood Emmett, a bear standing over him, seliva dripping from his teeth as his claws pointed towards Emmett's cowering form.

He was scared, that was obvious, but frozen with fear. He couldn't move. Wouldn't move. His eyes were locked tightly on the bear, wide open and not blinking. He was accepting his fate, that could be seen. I smelt the blood that had already been spilt, and see the small cuts on Emmett's face and arms. The bear had already attacked but had not killed him yet.

With a start, the bear turned towards me. I had let out an enraged snarl and charged towards the bear, knocking it away from Emmett. The beat came back at me, angry that I had intterupted. It tried to grab me but I was too fast, kicking it aside again. The claws did nothing against my hard skin as his claws caught me, and soon I had snapped his neck and thrown him to the side.

Emmett still sat on the floor, eyes still wide open.

"Please... please..." he whispered quietly, tears brimming in his eyes. I had never seen Emmett like this. Scared. I was so used to the fun and brave Emmett. The Emmett that was always making jokes, taking the mick out of me blushing and falling over. The Emmett that gave me crushing hugs. "Please don't hurt me," he begged.

I felt bad. He was now scared of me, thinking I was going to finish what the bear started. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said gently. "I'm here to help you." I knelt down where I was, a good 10 feet away from him.

"Help me?" he asked. I nodded. "Why?"

I smield. "I may look... evil... but I'm not. I swear, I am good. I have come here to help you and protect you."

"Why?" he repeated.

"That, you can not now. But trust me, you are safe with me." I helped Emmett stand up. "Do you know where your home is?" I asked.

"Y... yes," Emmett stuttered.

"Okay then, let's go." I grabbed onto his arm, lifting his feet off the ground, and started running. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

Emmett wasn't that far from home. We arrived in no time at all, and I put him down on the ground.

"You okay?"

"I think so." He looked down at himself. "Yes. Thank you. I thought I was going to die tonight."

I smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. There's just one more thing I've got to do before I leave you."

"What?" he asked, panicked.

"It's okay. It's nothing bad." I looked into his eyes, my eyes soft and thoughtful. "Once I leave you, you will go into your house and not tell anyone what happened tonight. As soon as I disappeare, you will not remember me or the bear. As far as you know, you went for a walk." He nodded swiftly. "Goodbye, Emmett," I whispered, stepping back from him. "Have a great life." And then, I was back in the field once again.

The field was changing now. They were a lot less trees framing it, and tall black fence replaced them. It was getting dark now, and the setting sun caused an eerie glow above the vased field. My skin sparkled as I looked into the bright orange ball.

Three more left, and my next would be the challenge. I traveled back to 1933.

The sun was already set in this time period, so I knew I was at the right time. Street lamps light the paths and roads, old fashioned cars parked outside homes.

I pulled my hood up and put my hands in my pocket. With my head down, I walked slowly along the street, keeping an eye out for who I was looking for. I was very aware that I did not look right for this time period, but I wouldn't be here for very long.

Rosalie's story had always been one that struck me. She dreamed of life. A family; husband, kids, big house, everything. And she would have had it - if not for her evil fiance. Raped and left for dead, she was stripped of a perfect future.

Carlisle found Rosalie, only because the smell of her blood. He saved her, turning her into a vampire, but that was not what Rosalie wanted. She saw it as a curse, not being able to live and die as she was supposed to. And this is what drew me to do all this. To save my family.

I knew all the Cullens wanted to be human. Wished they could have stayed human...

Voices and laughter brought me out of my musing.

"Who can tell with all of those clothes on?"

I started running. I had to be quick or this wouldn't work.

"Come on, Rose."

"Get off," I heard Rose say as I rounded the corner. She shrugged herself off, taking a step back. "I will see you tomorrow... sober." Rose cast a glance at the others before turning to walk. But I saw Royce grab her arm and pull her back, getting ready to make his attack.

"Let her go," I growled. They all turned to look at me.

"What's this?" Royce laughed. "Get out of here, little girl."

I took a step forward. "I said, let her go. Now."

They all laughed. "Make me." Royce pulled Rosalie even closer to him, turning her to fac me. I saw the fear and begging.

I smiled snidely. "My pleasure."

I pounced forward, towards Royce's friends first - just so he could see what I could do. Very quickly, my hands grabbed one of their necks and twisted, breaking it. He fell limp to the ground.

Within a second, all but one of Royce's friends were laying on the ground, lifeless. I looked towards where he and his friend stood, Rosalie still clutched in his hands.

"You gonna let her go now?" I asked, taking a step forward. Royce quicky flung Rose forward onto the floor, and fleded, along with his friend. I bent down to Rose's level. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded franticaly, eyes wide. "Good. Be right back." And I raced off after her fiance.

I stepped in front of them both, smiling wickedly. "Now where do you think you're going? Do you really think I'm going to let you get away?" They were both breathing earracticly.

Swiflty, I smashed their heads together, blood poring out of the wounds. They both slumped to the ground, lifeless. I liked this side of me. Discarding the bodies, I hurried back towards where I left Rose. To my relief, she was still there, sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

I slowly sat down next to her, being careful not to scare her.

"What are you?" she asked. Even as a human, I detected some of the attitude and snarkyness.

"I'm a vampire." I had to put it blunt.

Rosalie turned her head to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "A vampire?" She laughed harshly. "And how in the world are you here now? Are you going to kill me?"

"No. It's a long story."

"Please tell me."

I looked at her face. Rose had never liked me. I wonder if she would now, if she knew what I was doing. I looked down at I spoke. "I'm from the future. You see, I know you in the future. You're a vampire there, but you hate it. All you ever wanted... want... is a family. To live and die. I'm here to help you carry on your human life."

"Why would you do that for me? How do you know me then?"

"Because even though you were never fond of me - in your eyes I chose the wrong thing - I want you to be happy. I know you because I am married to your step brother Edward."

"Edward? Do you mean...?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen. Carlisle would have been the one to find you. He would have taken you home and changed you into a vampire. You guys would move to Forks in 70 or so years, where you would meet me. Edward and I fell in love, but you thought I was making the wrong choice."

She laughed. "It is the wrong choice."

I nodded, standing up. "Well, I gotta get rid of these and then go home." Rose stood too. "But I have to make you forget we ever met."

"Why?" She furrowed her brow.

"You can't remember what I am, who I am, or where I was from. It's just the way it is." I took hold of her shoulders. "I will miss you, my sister." I sighed, closing my eyes. Snapping them open, I did my thing. "You will forget about me. You will go home, and as soon as you walk through the door, you will forget you ever met me. All you will remember is leaving your friends house, the walk, and getting home. You will not remember being attacked or meeting me." She nodded meekly. I let her shoulders go. "Good luck with your life."

I was shocked when she stepped forward to hug me. "Thank you, Bella." Then she was off walking down the street. I smiled. She'd be ok...

ANs... So what do you think? To be honest, for me, it wasn't great and I kind of rambled in some of it, but you know. I just can't wait for you guys to read the ending so I'm kinda rushing through now. But I hope you all still enjoy it.

I want you guys to let me know if you would like to see an outtake of this story? I was thinking about doing an outtake of what the rest of the Cullens were doing while Bella was off changing their fate. So, vote you guys. Outtake or no outtake. And remember, once this story is finished, I will be starting the rewrite of Silver Chains and the sequel to it. So anyone that's read it, look out for that.

I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow night hopefully, bout 12am here so anyone in America it probs be about 4pm there. I'm guessing cause that's the time now, ha ha.

Happy reading and reviewing x

PS... my mum's cat just ate a spider... ha ha gross


	14. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note... **

**Hello to everyone out there again. I am back. I know it's been a while and taken me a long time, but life has been hectic at the moment. I have been working 35+ hours at Dunelm - unpaid - to gain experience in something other than waitressing. Then I was going to upload Friday, but I went to bed earlier so that I could be ready to going out the night after cause it was my 20th. Then I was hungover a little bit on Sunday. And then I've been Christmas shopping, so it's all gotten away with me. Anyway, I thought I'd get this fic finished finally before the Christmas, and I will be working on some new stories for the New Year. **

**I know a lot of you have been reviewing asking me to finish it, and I apologise for only finishing now. Life is busy at the moment, working on writing my songs for my demo and sorting a couple books out that I hope to publish when they are done. I will be replying to stories personally instead of on the fics like I normally do, so bare with me on that, and I will get to it. **

**On another note, I am working on a Twilighted account. After reading fics with some of the stories from the site advertised, I decided to make an account of my own. I will post when it is up so if anyone wants to check it out. I might just do special stories for the Twilighted account only. And if anyone wants to join my Twitter account, I've decided to let you all know progress of stories and when updates on a storie are due, and new stories that will be written. Feel free to add me Twifantwihard**

**So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks, guys. **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

Chapter Ten

To Save My Family

The year 1666 was a year that no vampire wanted to be left outside alone in. A year when the people of the earth knew that they - and other 'creatures of the night' - exsisted, and sought out to destroy them all. And this was the year that Carlisle Cullen was turned into just what him and his father hunted.

Carlisle was always kind hearted. Even when his father would hunt these creatures, he didn't want to. It was Carlisle's way. But he found a coven, and was soon a vampire himself.

He never wanted to be, and so he tried to kill himself numberous times. But Carlisle was soon to find out that it was almost impossible to kill a vampire. After the failed attempts, he spent his life helping humans. The extra strenghted sense of smell he gained would detect wounds, which would make Carlisle a very successful doctor.

And now here I was, to change all this. To stop Carlisle from ever becoming a vampire. How I was going to do it, I did not know.

I had one plan. To find the coven before Carlisle did. To hid with them, and when he did come, to make him turn back around and convince him that he never saw the vampires.

Easier said than done.

I was standing in the woods. Woods that looked very different to what I was used to in Forks.

In the distance, I heard voices. People talking and shouting. I set off towards the sound, about three miles away from my current location. Within minutes I could see a group of men standing with light torches. I slowed down and hid behind a tree, out of sight. I watched the men as they stood and listened to man talking, transfixed by what he was saying. I was guessed this was Carlisle's father. The men listented intently, and shouted in agreement to what he was saying.

As they started to walk again, I came out from behind the tree and walked slowly behind them, quietly so that I went unnoticed.

I needed to see that Carlisle was there. With them. Make sure that he was where I wanted him to be. Quickly, I caught the sight of Carlisle next to his father, looking dejected. I knew from past conversations that he did not agree with his father's hunt, nor his beliefs. Carlisle was a gentle soul. Even if the person was evil or good, he did not condone violence.

As soon as I saw Carlisle, I decided to get well ahead of the mob. I sped up my walking, until I was in a full run, and quickly passing them all. As I passed, I brushed Carlisle slightly. When I turned my head back, I saw he had stopped and was looking around.

"Carlisle, what is wrong?" his father asked as he paused to look at his son.

"Nothing, father. I am fine." Carlisle blinked, then moved again. Turning away, I carried on running, keep my bearings about for the trail I knew would be coming up soon.

As I ran, I lost myself in my thoughts. I was really doing this. I was so close to the end of the "quest", I could finally breath a little. Emse, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are all safe and hopefully was living a happy and normal human life - or will be living once they are born.

My thoughts quickly drifted to Edward. What would my life be like once this was all over? With Edward human, he would have died before I was born - or on his deathbed. He would never have met. Will I remember him? Will I be human or vampire? Will I ever find someone again? The questions confused me. And, most importantly, if I did remember him, what would I do without him? I knew that it would hurt, but could I cope?

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I was doing this for them. All of them - espcially Edward - deserved happiness, and they were not happy as vampires. Being human again would be the only way they could be happy. It was the best thing for them.

Sighing as I ran, the smell of vampires assaulted my nose. Finally! I had found their trace.

I followed the scent for half a mile before a came across what could only be described as a dark hole. The scent disappeared into the hole, carrying on down to wherever it lead. I looked down into the darkness, hoping my vampire eyes would be able to make something out, but even it was too dark for me. How the vampires managed down there, I did not know.

Voices in the distance caused me to look in the direction I had come from. They were still a very long while away and it would take them close to an hour to get to where I was currently, but I needed to get down that hole and wait out for Carlisle.

I quickly sat down and slid into the hole. It was so small that I had to stay sitting and sliding down the whole thing. It took ten minutes to get right to the bottom, and when I did, I was shocked.

In the pit was small lamp, casting a golden glow around. Sitting against the "walls" of the pit was about six vampires, all looking gangly and ill. I guess now I knew what not feeding on blood did to vampires. Although it wouldn't kill us, it certaily did a good job of making us weak and very ill. I'm sure these vampires had a hard time getting rid of the humans that they knew were on their way.

However, I did not feel sorry for them. They were monsters. I was a monster. It's all monsters deserved.

It was fourty-five minutes later when the voices started getting closer, and they could be heard from where we were. The other vampires grew uneasy as they heard their approaching death. They knew there was a chance they wouldn't survive. A big chance.

Two stood and started to move towards the tunnel, hoping to get a head start to get away. They were weak, they could not move very fast and they would not be able to put up a fight for long. The rest stayed, hoping for some blood, I was guessing.

As the voices and footsteps got closer, I could see the last four vampires down here with me preparing themselves. Preparing to fight and hoping for blood shed to quench their thirst. Slowly, I stood up and moved towards the exit.

"Are we going to survive this?" I heard someone ask. I turned towards the voice to the young girl I was sitting next to. She was leaned back with he knees to her chest, looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We know you are not from here. You have the power to travel time. You are from another time, I am guessing into the future. You know whether we survive or not, right?" Her eyes were wide as she spoke, and a sarcastic and evil smirk filtered her lips. The smile contrasted with her innocent and scared looks.

"I don't know. I am not here for you. I am here for my friend. Your fate dose not matter to me." I turned back around to leave, but was stopped.

The girl stood and stumbled towards me. "Then your fate does not matter to me," she snided.

I turned back to her and glared. "If I was you, I would back off. I can easily end you, you are so weak from blood thirst."

She laughed cruelly and grabbed my wrist. "Try it."

I turned my body to her fully, pulling my wrist from her grasp. Focusing on her eyes, I spoke. "You will not interfer with what I have to do. You will stay here and not follow me. Or I will end you." She nodded quickly. I smiled and patted her head. "Good girl. Now sit." Quickly, she moved over to where she was and sat down. I turned to the others. "Anyone else?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

Once I was outside the hole, I stood behind a building near by, keeping out of sight. I saw the men walk towards the hole, the torches glowing up their evil looking faces. They could rival vampires themselves.

"This is it," one of the men said. They all stopped near the hole, while Carlisle's father shined the torch inside.

He stood up again. "It's small. Carlisle will have to go on and drive them out."

"Father?" Carlisle stuttered, stunned. "I cannot."

"You will. Boy, you are the smallest of us all. You will have to do it."

"But, father - "

"No more." He turned towards Carlisle. "You will go, and you will make me proud. Use this torch and run the vampires out of the whole with the fire. They are stupid and reckless, they will come out."

Carlisle took the torch ginerly, looking towards the hole. The men moved from the entrance to hide out until the vampires emerged. Carlisle looked into the hole, looking slightly scared. Before he had a chance to move into the tunnel, I darted past him and down the hall, settling back in the pit. The other vampires looked at me, startled. I bit my lip and focused on them all.

"When the human comes down, you will all pretend to be scared of the fire and run out of here. Right?" They all nodded.

I turned back towards the exit as I heard Carlisle slipping down the tunnel. He appeared at the bottom soon after, looking slightly panicked.

Carlisle stood up as his eyes widened. "Um... uh... um..." he stuttered.

"Go!" I growled to the other vampires, who quickly stood and ran out of the hole.

Carlisle watched them go. "What?" he asked, perplexed. He turned back towards me, stepping back slightly.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" I nodded. "What do you mean?"

I moved to sit down against one of the walls, hoping he'd relax a little if I was in a less intimidating stance. "I am here because I have it on good authority that you was to be changed to a vampire tonight. I am here to stop it."

"I don't understand."

I smiled. "Trust me, it's a long story. One I do not have time to explain. All I can say is that I knew your dad would send you down here, and that you would be bitten and turned into a vampire. And I knew, that if that happened, you would not be happy. So I came to stop it. So that you can carry on your life as a human."

"Why?"

"Just because." I stood up again. "But I have to make you forget this encounter. You can not carry on with your life and know that I have helped you."

"What if I want to remember?" I shook my head. "Please?"

"I'm sorry." I stepped toward him, focusing on his eyes. "This is they way it has to be. You will leave and not remember anything of this encounter. You will only remember coming down here and scaring the vampires out into the open. You will not remember seeing me or what I told you. Understood?"

"Yes," he said, his eyes glazed over.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. I hope you have a good life." I moved towards the entrance, darting out.

"Hey, we have another vampire over here!" someone shouted. I looked towards three men coming in my direction.

"Shit!" Quickly, I thought of another time, a time I needed. The men stopped as I started to disappear from their sight.

"Hey!" I smirked and waved.

The scene before my eyes changed. A shimmering white house with a black metal gate appeared before me. I looked the house over, a familiar feeling coming over me. I turned towards the street and the people moving around.

Finally, I was facing my ultimate challenge head on. Finally, it was 1918...

**Author's Notes... **

**I bet you all know what's next. Finally, the two chapters that I started this whole story for. I am soooo happy right now. **

**So I hope this and the next two chapters makes up for me not updating. I apologise to everyone, and I am hoping that I can do at least one chapter a week. But I do want more reviews for each chapter. So tell your friends, blog me out. Will be so greatful. And remember to follow me on Twitter for the story updates and info about new stories. **

**I also decided I'm gonna have competitions. I'm still sorting them out at the moment, but I will let you all know what is going on with them on my blog site. Again, the blog site along with the Twilighted will be put into a AN once it's all sorted. **

**So review for me, and I will put the next chapter up ASAP. And I promise this time. **

**Love**

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**


	15. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Notes... **

**So I hope you all enjoyed Carlisle's chapter. This is the last one now. The end of the story. But that means a whole new story, and, as I said, if you follow me on Twitter you will know what it is about and when it will be added. I have two in mind so might do them both. And there is a very important announcement I will be making on Twitter, too, so do make sure you follow me. **

**Also, I am looking for a Beta. My writing sounds so monotone to me, and because my editor seems to refuse to do my fics for me - some friend - I need a Beta. So if anyone is interested please drop me a message and let me know. Also if you could direct me to some Beta work if you have done any or just send me a preview of something for me to look at. **

**So here's the last and most important chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride with me. **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**

To Save My Family

Chapter Eleven

1918 was so different, yet so much the same, also. Modern technology had certainly evolved us quite well, but we still resembled a lot of these times. The streets were a lot clearner, and more smiling people could be seen wandering around.

Wandering the streets, I noticed people looking at me curiously. Looking down, I noticed the clothes I was wearing didn't exactly fit in with the fashion in this time. Nervously smilling at passer buyers, I looked around the small town, looking for a clothes shop. I didn't have any money, but I had sped and the ablity to get in and out without being noticed. I did not like the idea of stealing anything, but I was despertate.

Spotting a small boutique, I walked over and looked through the window. There was a woman and a long dark gown sitting at a sewing machine. It would be easy to get in there, grab a dress and get out again.

I moved towards the door, pulling it open and darting inside. It took me seven seconds to grab a dress and move towards the door again.

"You should really pay for that, you know," the woman said, carrying on with her sewing.

"I... I, uh..." I stuttered.

The woman stood and turned towards me. I cursed under my breath as I saw her red eyes. She laughed lightly. "Didn't check first, did you?" I shook my head. "Do you have a name?" she asked, arms crossed, smile still on her face.

"Bella." I tried to ooze confidence.

"My name's Dorothy." She sat back on the seat, crossing her ankles. "And what may I do for you, Bella. You are not from this time period, as I can see. Your power must be time travel?" she asked.

"Yes. I, um, don't really fit in, as you can see, and I need a dress."

Dorothy nodded. "I can see that. I will take a guess that you do not have money, or you would not be trying to take the gown."

"Um, I do, but I can't really use it in this time."

Dorothy smiled and stood again. "That's ok. I'm sure I can help you out." She moved towards the rack

"Really? You're not going to, I donno, try and kill me or anything?"

She turned to look at me funny. "What kind of creatures do you deal with in your time?" I laughed nervously. "Okay. How about this one?" Dorothy pulled out a beautiful light yellow and white floor length dress. She turned towards me and held up. I was speechless. "That is a good sign, right?" she smiled.

"Yes. It's beautiful. Perfect."

"Lovely. Put it on and we'll see if it will need an adjudgments."

"Ok. But how I will pay you?" I took the dress gently.

"With the reason why you have come back to this time." She smiled at me as I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the dress. Dorothy came round to the back of me to do the dress up.

"Okay. Um, I'm looking for someone. You see, he was turned into a vampire during this year after his mother and father died of spanish influenza. He was dying of it also, and another vampire helped him by turning him. I want to stop that from happening."

She moved around to face me. "Stop it from happening? And why is that?"

"He wasn't happy. Not one bit. All he ever said was how he never wanted to turn me because of the "suffering". He believed he was forever prisioned by what he was. I just want to do what he deserves. He deserves what he always wished for."

"That is very noble of you, Bella. And what are you going to do once you succeed this?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. But it's not about me. It's about Edward."

"Edward? Edward Masen?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

She smiled. "Everyone knows the Masens. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. dies?" I nodded. "That's a shame." I slipped off the dress as Dorothy sat back at her sewing machine. "How are you going to make this work? Stop him from being turned into a vampire?"

I blew out a breath. "All I know is I need to stop him getting the illness, and hopefully his parents also. But I have no idea how to do that. I mean, I know it was pretty world wide when it happened. I need to get them out of the counrty or into quaranteen. Somewhere where there will not be a risk that they will catch it and die." I lent on the wall behind me and crossed my arms, my eyes drawing towards the floor in frustration.

Dorothy turned towards me again. "I think I know somewhere you could use."

I looked at her quickly. "You do?"

"Yes. Firstly, let me get this dress adjusted for you and then we will go and meet the Masens."

...

About half an hour later, Dorothy and I was leaving the boutique and heading up-town. The dress fit perfectly once Dorothy adjusted it. I was having a hard time walking in it, however. The dress brushed the floor so I had to try not to step onto it and trip over.

"I thought being a vampire I wouldn't be klumsy no more," I muttered.

Dorothy laughed. "Vampires can be klumsy, too." I grumbled quietly. "You'll get used to it. I bet you never wore dresses much in your human years?"

"No. And if I did, they were never this long."

"I noticed when you walked in." Dorothy nodded. She suddenly came to a stop in front of a cream coloured house. "Here we are. This is where the Masen's live. Do you have a certain time limit?"

"Um, no, I've never really paid attention to it. I mean, I've done the rest within the day, but they were easy. I always guessed this would be harder. Oh, God, what if I have to do it in a certain time and I don't? What's going to happen then."

"Calm down, Bella. There is a way we can find out. I know a vampire that has a full knowledge about powers. He should be able to tell us. Before that, you will meet the Masens."

"Yeah. Ok. I can do this."

We walked up to the door, and Dorothy rang the bell. The door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman with long dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Dorothy!" the woman cheered, stepping forward to hug her.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Dorothy stepped back from the hug and motioned towards me. "This is my sister's daughter, Isabella. Isabella, Elizabeth Masen."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Masen," I said with a gentle smile.

"Please, call me Elizabeth, dear. You are both welcome to come in." Elizabeth stepped to the side and let us both in. I followed Dorothy and Elizabeth into the living room, sitting on the settee that Elizabeth motioned to. She took a seat across from us. "To what do I owe this pleasure from my dead old friend?"

"I am introducing Isabella to everyone today. She is leaving tomorrow and she wanted to see my life here. I am her favourite auntie." Dorothy put her hand on my arm and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"It is lovely to meet you, Isabella. May I ask, how old are you?"

"I am seventeen."

"Oh, lovely. You shall meet my son, Edward. He is the same age." Elizabeth stood and moved to the hall. My breath hitched.

"Here we go. How are you going to do this?" Dorothy asked.

"I have no idea."

"He will be down in just a minute. Would you like a beverage?"

"Oh, no. We are fine, thank you, Elizabeth."

"Okay." Elizabeth sat back down. "So, Isabella, tell me about yourself."

"Um, ok. I am orginally from a small town in England, but I have lived a few miles from here since I was young. I am going away to school soon in London, so I thought I'd come and visit my Aunty Dorothy before I left. I would not be seeing her for a while otherwise."

Elizabeth nodded. "Sounds wonderful. And what is England like?" She moved forward slightly, looking intrigued.

I was about to respond when Edward appeared in the doorway. My breath hitched slightly as I looked at him. If I thought he was beautiful as a vampire he was even more so human - if that was possible.

Edward's hair was still the same colour as usual, but his eyes were a vibrant green colour that contrasted with his slightly tanned skin. The olden clothes looked wonderful on him.

I felt someone dig my side, and I blinked and started to breath again. I looked towards Dorothy, who had a wicked smile on her face. Glancing back at Edward, I saw him watching me. His eyes quickly turned his mother as he saw me look towards him.

"Mother?" Edward called.

"Ah, Edward. Dear, Dorothy brought her neice to meet us. Isn't that lovely?"

"Yes, lovely." He looked back towards me, a smile on his face. I bit my lip.

Elizabeth motioned towards me. "Edward, this is Isabella, Dorothy's necie. Isabella, my son, Edward."

Edward stood in front of me and took my gloved hand, kissing the back of it. "Very nice to meet you, Ms." He smiled gently. If I could still blush, I would.

"You too, sir." Edward turned towards the settee, kissed his mother on the cheek, and sat next to her.

"Isabella is meeting Dorothy's friends today. She is heading home tomorrow to go to school in London," Elizabeth praised.

Edward, who's eyes had never wavered from me, spoke. "London? Wow. That is wonderful. What are you going to study?"

"Um, English. I love reading and writing."

Edward nodded. "So do I," he smiled.

"Well, we best be going now, Elizabeth. So many more people to meet."

"Oh, really? You have to?"

"Yes. Bella has limited time to do - " Dorothy looked at me, "-things. Things that must be done soon." We all stood. Dorothy walked into the hall and towards the front door, me following with Elizabeth and Edward close behind.

"Well, thank you for stopping by. And, Isabella, it was lovely meeting you."

"Pleasure was all mine."

Edward stepped forward. "Such a shame we could not get to know each other better, Ms Isabella. I hope our lives cross paths again one day."

"I have a feeling they will." I turned to follow Dorothy out of the door and onto the pavement where she waited. We both waved goodbye and set off down the road. I breathed heavily.

"Something the matter?"

I shook my head. "No. I just can't believe how different it was seeing him as he should have been. He looks so different but so much alike at the same time."

"So what's the plan now?"

"Find out my limit here, and then convince them to go into quarantine. If there is a limit, I won't have much time I'm sure."

"Well, here we are now."

I looked towards the small house in front of me. It wasn't as extravagant as the others, but it was enough. Dorothy walked to the door and knocked. A tall blond man opened up and motioned us inside. The man, I noticed, was human.

We followed the man into the large spaced out living room and sat on the seats he motioned to.

"Dorothy," a voice said. "So lovely to see you again." A vampire walked down the stairs. He was kind of short, but very handsome. He had short dark hair and vibrant red eyes - the colour all human-blood-drinking vampires had.

"Hello, Semore. How are you?" The man took Dorothy's hand and kissed it.

"I am absolutely wonderful." He looked at me. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This Bella. She is here to ask you a question."

"Bella. Lovely name. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Semore, and welcome to my home." He gestured around the room.

"Pleasure to meet you also, sir."

"Are you ladies thirsty?" The blond man brought out filled with blood on a tray. My throat burned with thirst.

I cleared my throat. "Um, no, thank you." Semore motioned with his hand for the man to take the tray away. "Sir, Dorothy said you know about vampire powers."

"I do. It is in my power."

I nodded. "Well, you see, I am a time traveler. I have come from over a hundred years from now to save my family. My husband, who is human in this time, needs my help. But I need to know how long I have to help him, if I do have a limit at all?"

"Ah, time traveler. I have met but one other of you. Only, as all powers, this vampires was slightly different. She could not touch, feel or talk to the people in her period, and she could not alter their life or history. For you, that is obviously not the case." He sighed and shook his head. "It was such a loss when she died. Anyway, I can tell you that you have until tomorrow evening, when the sun had set before you must head back. If you do not, you will be forever here and the future world you are from will ceast to exist, along with everyone you love."

I looked at Dorothy. "That is not very long. Do you think we can do it?"

Dorothy touched my hand. "I think so. It will be fine." I nodded. "Thank you, Semore, for your help."

"You know I am always here to help you and your friends, Dorothy. Thank you for the visit." We stood to leave. "Oh, and, Bella." I looked back towards him. "Please do be careful." I nodded with a smile and a "thank you" before turning to follow the human towards the door.

...

I stood on a tree outside the Masen house, in my original clothes. Dorothy had set up the quarantine house, which the Masen's were to live in until the epedemic had past. How long that was, I did not know. Dorothy would take care of the rest before I had to leave.

The tree I was standing in had a branch that led towards Edward's window. The plan was to get into Edward's room, convince him to come with me to the quarantine house - hopefully without compulsion. Dorothy took care of his parents.

I sat on the branch just a few feet from Edward's window. The room was dark. Edward was down having dinner.

I jumped towards the window, clinging onto the side of it as I pushed the window up. Plus side of being a vampire, the strength and being able to jump and hold onto things. I climbed into the room and hid in the corner, waiting for Edward to return.

It was an hour later when he returned. He grabbed a book and sat down at his desk, three feet from where I was standing. I could feel the heat radiating from him. It was now or never. I moved slightly, deliberately making a noise.

Edward jumped up, looking around frantically. "Is someone here?" he asked. Moving from where I was, I stood in front of him. "Isabella?" he whispered.

"Edward, I need you to come with me."

"Excuse me? What are you doing here? How did you get in? What awful clothes are you wearing?"

"There is no time to explain. You need to get your parents and come with me. Quickly."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Please."

He furrowed his brow, thinking for a few minutes. "I do not know why I am doing this, but I am going to trust you. But you must explain why."

I sighed heavily, blowing my hair from my face. "All I can say is, you need to come into qauarantine. If you don't, then you will die. Your father will die, then your mother will die, and then you will die. So, please."

"How do you know this? And what about my parents?"

"Dorothy is taking care of them. I will explain when we get to the house. But, please."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I will come with you. I do not know why, but I feel very trusting of you."

I smiled. "Let's go then. Just hold onto me."

"I can not touch you. We are not betrothed."

I scoffed. "Please. Trust me, you can touch me. Just hold onto my arm. I will hold onto you. Trust me, you are going to want to hold on tight." Edward looked at me for a minute, unsure. I rolled my eyes. "Come on." He softly grabbed hold of my arm, while I held onto his.

"Now what?"

"Just hold on tight."

I took off running, quickly picking up speed. After a few minutes, we arrived at the small house.

The house was perfect. It was small and understated - a great thing for quarrantine - but big enough for four people to stay in for the few weeks or months.

"We're here," I announced, letting Edward go.

"We... I... you. We are here?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? You don't look too good." In fact, he looked whiter than he did when he was a vampire.

"I am okay."

"Okay. Let's go in." Edward followed me towards the house and through the door.

"Bella!" Dorothy called. "Glad you got here when you could. You know you have to leave in a few hours."

"Yes, I know. It took longer than I thought it would." I sat down on one of the settees in the living room, watching Edward as he looked around the house. He noticed me looking at him and smiled, turning towards me.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

I shifted my weight, crossing my legs. "You guys are here for quarantine."

"Quaratine?" I nodded. "Why would we be in quaratine?"

Bitting my lip, I looked at Dorothy nervously. "Tell him, Bella." I looked back towards Edward.

Sighing, I started to explain. "I'm a... um, vampire. From the future. God, that sounds weird." Edward looked at me funny. "Okay. You see, in the time I come from, I met a vampire. Only, at the time, I wasn't a vampire. I was human. Anyway, um, the vampire I met was you."

"Vampire? I am not a vampire."

"No. Not now. You see in 1918 you and your parents fell victim to the Spanish Influenza. Your father and mother died and you was very close to dieing, but a vampire named Carlisle Cullen changed you to save you. Long story short, over 90 years later I arrived in Forks, where you were living with your adoptive family and we... fell in love." I paused, blowing out a breath. "All of you didn't like what you were. Saw yourselves as monsters. When I was changed, I developed the power to travel through time. I decided to travel back to the times that you were all changed and stop it from happening."

Edward was quiet for a while, staring into the open fire blazing at his side. "You took away your own happiness for mine?" he asked unsurely.

I nodded. "Yes."

He looked at me. "What was I like? As a vampire?"

"You feel like you had no soul. You believed you was a monster and nothing else. A monster that had nothing. When we met, you acted like you hated me. I didn't know it was because you were trying not to hurt me. My blood was so hard for you to resist. And then we fell in love. But you still believed you was a monster. A soulless monster."

"Isabella, I do not understand. Why would you hurt yourself to help me?"

"Because I love you. Because no matter who or what you are, I love you. And I always will. And I want you to be happy. I need you to be happy. And although you were happy with me, you weren't fully happy because of what you were. I came here to stop that from happening. I want you to live your life as you should." I stood up. It was time for me to leave. "So I need you to stay here for as long as it takes. Your parents have already been told and things have been explained, and they trust Dorothy, as I hope you do." I looked at Dorothy. "Thank you for your help."

"That's okay, Bella. You're a lovely girl with a big heart. I hope you are still happy in the future." She smiled.

I nodded, feeling the urge to cry. Slowly, I turned towards the door, ready to go.

"Wait!" I heard Edward call. I turned back to see him standing close behind me. "I... You can't leave. I want what you said. I want that life."

"You don't. Trust me." I looked down at my hands and the picture I was clutching. I choked back a dry sob, frustrated with the inablity to cry. "This life isn't worth anything. And you would hate me if I didn't do everything in my power."

"Isabella..."

Smiling, I gave the picture to Edward. "You must have the life you deserve. Happiness and love. Promise me that."

Edward looked down at the picture of us. The picture Alice took on my birthday. He looked back at me and nodded. "I will." Stepping towards me, he touched my cold face. "You are an angel. And I will never forget you or what you have done for me."

I took a step back, my smile growing slightly. "Have a good life, Edward," I told him.

"You too, Bella," he whispered as he slowly disappeared.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to the dark that now surrounded me. The house that once stood and was home to me and the Cullens was now gone, and in it's place was a wide filed with trees and a metal fence surrounding it.

But it wasn't just any field anymore. The ground was covered with old decaying grey stone rocks. Into the rocks was elborate writing.

I looked to the one in front of me. If my heart was still beating, it would have skipped right now. On the headstone in front of me, words that would be forever etched into my mind.

_Here lies Edward Anthony Masen_

_Died November 1988_

As I looked on at the words, the world shifted. My skin was changing and I could feel my heart start to beat fast. I could feel myself changing, and I knew what it meant.

I was changing back to human.

For last chapter...

"There you go, Bella. See you later."

"See ya."

I turned around towards the door, still searching my bag for my phone. You would've thought I'd learnt by now to pay attention to where I was going. While searching in my bag, I didn't notice that someone had walked into the cafe. Until they walked straight into me.

I went flying backwards onto the floor, my bag falling next to me. I scrambled to my feet quickly, looking down. I knew my face was flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," I hastily said, bending to pick up my bag.

"It's okay. It was my fault." I heard the most mesmerising voice say. I lifted my eyes towards the voice.

Staring back at me was beautiful emerald green eyes, from the most gorgeous face.

Staring back at me was... Edward.

I blinked, and my face flushed again. I cleared my throat. "No, it was mine. I'm a clutz," I shrugged and smiled.

Edward smiled back. "Hey, have we met before?" he asked.

"Um, no, I don't think so." I bit my lip.

"Oh. It's just... you look really familiar."

"Um, no. Probably just look like someone you know." I laughed nervously. "Um, I have to go."

"Oh, of course." He stepped to the side. "It was nice running into you." I smiled and turned towards the door. The door closed behind me as I stood on the path. I turned back to look through the window. I smiled when I saw them all, the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

Turning away, I smiled. I left the cafe to go back to my flat. They had all gotten what they deserved. To be human...

**Author's Notes... **

**And there it is. The story is officially over. So I have a bit of an announcement for a story that I just decided to do while I was writing this chapter. I'm actually gonna be making it into a book so it is copywrited. Although, the story is based on something that happened in my life so it was pretty much copywrited as soon as it happened I guess. But here's the summarry and I want to know what you all think. **

**My Goodbye... **

**Bella and her brother Jacob were close. Their love of music and family bonded them. But when her brother is killed tradgically by a drunk driver, Bella is devestated. She forgets her love for music and her passion to sing, falling into grief she hides from the world. Self-harming, depression and nightmares take over her life. Will she be able to listen to her brother's words, or will she let the grief destory her? The depression was real, the self-harming was real, the nighmares were real, the death was real. In a story dedicated to the life of my brother Lee, killed before his time - this is My Goodbye. **

**So let me know what you think of the story. It is a story in memory of my brother, and I hope you all give me the chance to write it. It's very important to me, and I would love to share the story with you, and share the person my brother was. **

**Remember to follow my Twitter, where all my announcements will be. I will add my Twitter into my main page. And for updates on the competitions and my blog once it's up and running. **

**And please review these last two chapters. **

**Love **

**TenchiMuyoAndTwilight x**


End file.
